Untitled
by Missgzb
Summary: tentang cinta, perebutan tahta, masalah dalam kehidupan yang tidak kunjung habis. Bangtan and other fic. GS. DLDR. RnR. No Bash
1. Chapter 1

.

" pembunuh! " jerit wanita paruh baya tersebut, dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika seorang namja bersurai coklat madu keluar dari ruang persidangan bersama orang tuanya dan empat orang pengawal yang selalu berada disekeliling mereka

" kau akan mendapatkan balasannya brengsek! Dasar pembunuh! " teriak wanita itu lagi sebelum tubuhnya melemas sementara namja bersurai coklat madu itu hanya tersenyum remeh sambil berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang masuk ke dalam sebuah limousine

" appa tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi padamu Dae, appa benar-benar malu dengan tindakanmu kali ini " keluh tuan Jung saat mobil bergerak meninggalkan gedung kejaksaan, dia memijit pangkal hidungnya sementara nyonya Jung mengelus surai putra tunggal mereka, Jung Daehyun

" asal appa tahu saja, aku kesal karena harus bertahan selama seminggu di tempat itu. Aku tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan benar "

" Dae, kau harus tahu jika kasusmu itu sedikit sulit jadi butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikannya " nyonya Jung mencoba memberi pengertian

" tapi disana sama sekali tidak nyaman eomma, aku sangat tersiksa " Daehyun menggerutu. Dia benar-benar tidak nyaman berada di dalam sel dan dia berjanji tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat terkutuk itu

" mian sayang " nyonya Jung mengecup kening Daehyun dan membawa namja berumur 17 tahun itu ke dalam pelukannya

" dua hari lagi kau akan pindah ke Korea " ucap tuan Jung yang sontak membuat Daehyun terkejut

" mwo? Sirheo! " Daehyun menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada serta merenggut kesal

" disini tidak aman untukmu Dae, kasus yang menimpamu sangatlah tidak bagus. Kau akan tinggal bersama Yunho disana " lanjut tuan Jung

" eomma.. " rengek Daehyun

" mian sayang, eomma setuju dengan appamu.. ayah dari gadis itu adalah seorang residivis dan eomma takut terjadi sesuatu padamu jika kau tetap disini sayang. Mengertilah "

Daehyun mendengus lalu menegakkan tubuhnya " kalian membuangku? "

Tuan Jung menggeleng " tentu saja tidak Dae, kami melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Semua keperluanmu sudah appa urus disana "

Nyonya Jung membawa kedua tangan Daehyun ke dalam genggamannya " berjanjilah pada eomma untuk tidak melakukan hal yang merugikan disana "

Daehyun hanya mengangguk sekilas

.

Daehyun mendorong troli berisi satu koper besar dan dua tas jinjing miliknya, dia mencari seorang wanita yang berjanji akan menjemputnya di bandara

" eomma.. " Daehyun menelpon ibunya karena sudah menunggu selama 5 menit

" nde sayang, kau sudah sampai? "

" ya dan aku ditelantarkan. Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong noona tidak menjemputku "

" aigoo.. Jae yang akan menjemputmu sayang, bersabarlah sebentar "

Daehyun memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa memberitahu ibunya, dia lalu duduk di bangku berwarna biru tanpa menyadari jika ada segelas milkshake disana dan sudah bisa ditebak jeans abu-abu merk Roberto Cavalli kesayangannya sekarang telah memiliki noda milkshake di daerah bokong

" yak! siapa yang menaruh ini disini " bentaknya entah kepada siapa

" maaf.. itu minumanku " ujar seseorang dari belakang tubuh Daehyun. Daehyun pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang yeoja dengan dress biru selutut dan surai hitam.

sepinggang sedang membungkuk berulang-ulang padanya

" jadi ini milikmu? Lihat apa yang terjadi pada celanaku sekarang? " Daehyun mengangkat gelas plastik bekas milkshake yang sudah tidak berbentuk akibat diduduki olehnya

" aku minta maaf.. tadi aku pergi ke toilet sebentar dan- "

" ah..! dasar yeoja bodoh! Kau pikir bangku ini tempatmu menaruh milkshake sialan ini? apa kau tidak punya otak! "

Kesal karena dibentak yeoja itu melotot pada Daehyun " heh! Kau juga punya mata bukan? jika kau melihat milkshake disini kenapa kau duduki? Bukankah masih banyak bangku yang kosong?! "

Daehyun membanting gelas milkshake tersebut " kenapa jadi kau yang marah padaku?! Hei yeoja bodoh, seharusnya otakmu itu jangan hanya dipakai untuk mengingat Gucci dan Givenchy ! "

" Dae.. " panggil Jaejoong, dia baru saja tiba dan melihat Daehyun sedang bertengkar dengan seorang yeoja dan sebagian besar orang di sekitar mereka menaruh perhatian penuh

" noona lama sekali! Lihat apa yang yeoja bodoh ini perbuat? " omel Daehyun lalu menunjuk bagian celananya yang basah

" heh! Namja idiot jika kau melihat gelas itu berada disana kenapa tetap kau duduki? Dasar idiot ! " ujar yeoja itu tidak mau kalah

" yak! Kau! " Daehyun menunjuk wajah yeoja tersebut

" sudah Dae, kau membuat keributan.. sekarang kita pulang. maafkan adikku agashi " Jaejoong lalu menarik Daehyun beserta trolinya

" yak! Noona! Aku belum selesai dengan yeoja bodoh itu! aishh! " gerutu Daehyun

.

" kau akan bersekolah di Konkuk International High School dua hari lagi, seragammu akan diambil besok " ujar Yunho pada Daehyun saat makan malam

" lakukan sesukamu hyung, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak "

Yunho menatap iba pada Daehyun. Daehyun dan dirinya adalah kakak beradik yang kekurangan perhatian dari orang tua, beruntung Yunho bersekolah di LA dan bertemu Jaejoong yang kemudian diperistrinya setelah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun. Daehyun sebenarnya anak yang baik dan lucu namun sifatnya hanya akan ditunjukkan pada keluarganya, dia akan bersifat kasar dan egois dengan orang lain hingga menyebabkan dia tidak pernah mempunyai teman dekat selama ini

" hyung melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga Dae.. Hyung sayang padamu.. "

" aku tahu " Daehyun lalu berdiri " terima kasih untuk makan malamnya "

" besok aku yang akan mengantarnya untuk mengambil seragam " ujar Jaejoong

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong " gomawo Jonggie.. "

.

Daehyun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, kemeja putih polos pas badan dipadu blazer berwarna hitam membuat dirinya terlihat tampan serta celana panjang bahan berwarna merah dan sneakers converse biru semakin membuatnya mempesona. Surai coklat madunya dibiarkan sedikit berantakan hingga menimbulkan kesan tampan dan seksi, setelah dirasa cukup dia menyambar tas punggung berwarna putih di atas ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar

" selamat pagi hyung.. selamat pagi noona " ucap Daehyun lalu duduk disamping Jaejoong dan langsung meminum susu coklatnya

" noona sangat yakin kau akan sangat tampan dengan seragam itu " Jaejoong mencubit pipi Daehyun dan membuat namja itu terkekeh

" lalu apa aku tidak tampan yeobo? " tanya Yunho, dia mempoutkan bibirnya

" tentu saja kau juga tampan yeobo dan jangan memasang pouty faces, tidak cocok dengan usiamu "

" aku lebih tampan dari hyung, noona "

Jaejoong tertawa " kalian berdua sangat tampan, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian "

.

" Jung Daehyun imnida " sapa Daehyun saat Choi songsaenim selesai berbicara

" anda boleh duduk di samping Kim Namjoon-ssi, Jung Daehyun-ssi. Kim Namjoon-ssi tolong angkat tanganmu agar Jung Daehyun-ssi bisa melihatmu "

Namja bersurai blonde pucat itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan wajah datar, Daehyun melangkah menuju tempat duduknya setelah membungkuk pada Choi songsaenim. Dia dapat melihat namja bernama Kim Namjoon itu menyeringai padanya

' _kenapa dia melihatku seperti ini? sepertinya akan buruk '_ batin Daehyun lalu duduk dan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas karena Choi songsaenim sudah mulai mengajar

Sett.. pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja dengan surai hitam sepinggang sedang terengah-engah dan membuat Daehyun terkejut. Yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang bertengkar dengannya beberapa hari lalu di bandara Incheon

" maafkan saya ssaem.. "

" Yoo Youngjae-ssi, anda terlambat sepuluh menit dan batas toleransi saya dengan keterlambatan adalah lima menit "

" sekali lagi maafkan saya ssaem.. " yeoja bernama Youngjae itu membungkuk dalam

" sekarang silahkan pilih, berdiri diluar atau mengerjakan 200 soal dariku dan dikumpulkan besok jam 7 ? "

" mengerjakan soal dari anda ssaem " ujar Youngjae pelan

" jam istirahat nanti datanglah ke ruangan saya untuk mengambil soal. Sekarang anda boleh duduk Yoo Youngjae-ssi "

" terima kasih ssaem " Yongjae membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di depan Daehyun, matanya sempat menangkap sosok Daehyun namun segera dihiraukannya dan memilih untuk duduk dan mendengarkan pelajaran Kimia dari Choi songsaenim yang tampan namun kejam

.

" jadi kau yang bernama Jung Daehyun? " Daehyun yang sedang makan siang mendongak dan mendapati Kim Namjoon sedang berdiri dengan dua orang namja disampingnya

" menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya menunjukkan betapa idiotnya dirimu Kim Namjoon-ssi "

" yak! " bentak namja bersurai hitam dengan earphone di lehernya

" tenang Yoongi-ah.. ingat tujuan kita kesini "

Namjoon menenangkan namja bernama Min Yoongi. Namjoon lalu duduk dihadapan Daehyun diikuti Yonggi dan namja bername tag Jung Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya. Daehyun memandang waspada karena dengan hanya melihat tampang Namjoon saja Daehyun tahu jika namja itu berbahaya

" bergabunglah denganku " ucap Namjoon tenang, dia tersenyum dan menampilkan dimple miliknya

" bergabung? Kau berandalan? Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak manja berlabel berandalan seperti kalian "

Namjoon terkekeh " persaingan disini bukan hanya soal bidang akademis namun juga dalam kekuasaan. Jika kau tidak punya dasar yang kuat maka kau akan ditindas tidak peduli sekuat apa dirimu ditambah kau adalah siswa pindahan dan mereka benci siswa pindahan "

" aku tidak peduli, apapun yang terjadi pada diriku adalah urusanku " Daehyun melanjutkan makan siangnya

Namjoon menatap Daehyun tajam " baiklah, kau tahu dimana kau bisa bertemu denganku " Namjoon bangkit bersama Hoseok dan Yonggi meninggalkan Daehyun

.

" sombong sekali dia, harusnya kita tadi menghajarnya sampai sekarat " ujar Yoongi kesal. Dia lalu melempar kaleng berisi cola miliknya yang sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah

Namjoon tertawa dan Hoseok menepuk pundak Yonggi " tenanglah, kita lihat seberapa kuat dia bertahan "

" apa kalian sedang membicarakan Jung Daehyun? " tanya yeoja manis yang duduk di samping Namjoon, dia berhenti mengunyah ayam gorengnya dan masuk ke dalam pembicaraan Hoseok dan Yoongi

" kau mengenalnya Jimin? "

Yeoja yang merupakan kekasih Kim Namjoon itu mengangguk " beberapa yeoja di kelasku membicarakan dia "

" kami berniat mengajaknya bergabung tapi Jung Daehyun brengsek itu menolak "

Jimin menyodorkan cola pada Yoongi " lalu apa rencana kalian? "

Hoseok menggeser slide ponselnya dan tersenyum " tanyakan pada kekasihmu, dia yang punya ide untuk mengajak Daehyun bergabung "

" oppa "

" lanjutkan makanmu chagi,sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai " ujar Namjoon dingin. Dia tidak suka jika Jimin membicarakan namja lain selain dirinya

Menyadari hal itu Jimin memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Namjoon. Dia tidak ingin namja kesayangannya itu memarahi dirinya

.

Duakk..

Daehyun tersungkur di lapangan sepak bola, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya karena tendangan dari seorang namja bername tag Jaebum. Ini hari ketiga sejak Daehyun masuk ke sekolah ini dan dia sudah dihajar oleh dua kelompok, kemarin dia dihajar hingga pingsan di atap sekolah oleh geng Boyfriend karena Daehyun tidak sengaja menabrak Yongmin yang merupakan kekasih dari Minwoo sang ketua geng Boyfriend dan hari ini Daehyun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya akibat tendangan Jaebum, ketua geng Got7 karena kalah bertanding basket meskipun menang atau kalah Daehyun tetap dihajar

Daehyun berusaha melawan namun usahanya sia-sia karena dia hanya sendiri, dari sudut lapangan tampak Namjoon bersama Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok tengah mengamati Daehyun yang tampak sedang berjuang hidup sebab semua orang tahu jika Jaebum tidak akan setengah-setengah jika menghajar seseorang

" oppa.. " ujar yeoja bertubuh mungil di samping Namjoon, tangan putihnya menarik ujung blazer Namjoon sambil melihat Daehyun yang hampir sekarat

" jangan memintaku untuk menolongnya chagi, aku ingin melihat sampai dimana dia bisa bertahan " ujar Namjoon lalu merangkul Jimin dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan

" dalam hitungan ketiga dia akan jatuh " ujar Hoseok

" bukan tiga tapi lima " Yoongi menyeringai " 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. "

Brukk.

Daehyun tersungkur dan tidak bergerak lagi

Yoongi meninju pelan lengan Hoseok " jangan lupa 10.000 won milikku Jung Hoseok "

.

" akh.. brengsek! " ringis Daehyun. Dia sedang mengobati lukanya di ruang kesehatan, beruntung bel tanda jam istirahat selesai berbunyi dan menyelamatkannya dari Jaebum, Daehyun terpaksa bolos jam pelajaran terakhir hari ini

Srekk.. pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan Youngjae pun masuk, sebenarnya dia tidak mempunyai kepentingan apapun di ruang kesehatan namun saat mendengar suara ringisan dia berniat untuk masuk

" oh.. "

Daehyun berbalik " kau "

Youngjae membungkuk dan berjalan menuju lemari obat, berpura-pura mencari sesuatu disana. Daehyun pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda

" mian "

Daehyun mendongak dan menatap Youngjae heran " kau berbicara padaku? "

Youngjae mengangguk " aku tahu ini terlambat tapi aku minta maaf atas kejadian di bandara waktu itu, setelah kupikir kembali ternyata memang aku yang salah. Tolong maafkan aku "

" akhirnya kau menyadarinya, lain kali pergunakan otakmu " ucap Daehyun ketus

" lanjutkan kegiatanmu, aku akan keluar " Yongjae melangkah menuju pintu

" tunggu " langkah Youngjae terhenti, dia lalu berbalik

" ada apa? "

" obati aku, awalnya aku berpikir ini akan mudah namun ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan "

" tentu " Youngjae pun berjalan menuju ranjang dan mengambil kapas serta antispetik yang baru kemudian mengoleskannya pada wajah Daehyun yang penuh lebam

" apa yang membuat mereka melakukan ini padamu? "

" entahlah "

" hindari bertemu orang-orang seperti mereka apalagi Kim Namjoon dan kelompoknya, mereka adalah orang yang buruk "

" buruk? "

Youngjae mengangguk " berbagai kekacauan di sekolah ini 80 persen disebabkan oleh mereka "

Daehyun terdiam, dia menatap lekat wajah serius Youngjae. Menyadari hal itu Youngjae segera menyentil dahi Daehyun keras

" wajahmu mesum sekali "

Daehyun meraih kedua tangan Youngjae dan menarik Youngjae mendekat kearahnya

" benarkah?

Youngjae berusaha menghempas tangan Daehyun " apa yang kau lakukan? "

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan

" menurutmu? "

Youngjae bahkan bisa mencium parfum mint musky milik Daehyun " a..apa? jangan macam-macam padaku "

Daehyun menyeringai " benarkah? "

" ya, aku akan menghajarmu " ujar Youngjae kasar berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan

Melihat wajah takut Youngjae membuat Daehyun terkekeh " memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh yeoja sepertimu? Menampar hm? "

" a..aku akan menendangmu "

Daehyun mendorong tubuh Youngjae hingga berbaring dan dia segera menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, Daehyun mencengkram kuat kedua tangan Youngjae dan tidak menjauhkan wajahnya bahkan sekarang dahi mereka bersentuhan. Youngjae yang sejak tadi berontak pun mulai terisak karena merasa usahanya sia-sia, dia juga menyesal masuk dan menyanggupi permintaan Daehyun

" sshh.. kenapa? Dimana yeoja yang tadi ingin menghajarku? "

" kumohon..lepaskan aku.. "

Daehyun lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk " pergi "

Youngjae bangkit dan segera meninggalkan Daehyun yang bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menutup matanya. Dia berjanji untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Daehyun lagi

" pabo! Kau hampir saja tidak terkontrol " geram Daehyun saat Youngjae menutup pintu

.

" apa yang terjadi? " bisik Junhong saat melihat Youngjae masuk dengan wajah sedikit pucat

Youngjae menggeleng " tak ada "

" tapi kau pucat " bisik Junhong hati-hati karena Ms Lee sedang memberi penjelasan

" aku baik-baik saja Junhongie, sungguh "

" Ms Choi, Ms Yoo.. jika kalian tidak suka dengan pelajaranku silahkan keluar " ujar Ms Lee tegas

" maafkan kami ssaem " ujar Junhong pelan, dia lalu kembali memperhatikan Ms Lee sedangkan Youngjae mengambil bukunya dari laci yang mencatat apa saja yang dijelaskan oleh salah satu guru paling seksi di sekolah mereka, Ms Lee Chaerin

.

Daehyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, wajah penuh luka dan lebam membuat ketampanannya berkurang. Daehyun berdecak lalu mengambil tasnya di atas ranjang, dia berharap hari ini tidak ada yang menghajarnya lagi. Sebenarnya Daehyun sudah berusaha melawan namun dia hanya sendiri, Daehyun sempat berpikir untuk meminta bantuan Namjoon namun dia mengingat jika dia kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu maka semuanya akan berantakan, dia bisa saja menginap lagi di dalam sel dan Daehyun sangat berharap kejadian itu tidak terulang

.

" oppa "

Namjoon menoleh dan mengecup bibir Jimin singkat " ada apa chagi? "

" tentang anak baru itu, tentang Jung Daehyun "

" ada apa dengannya? "

" kurasa kau harus membantunya oppa, maksudku dia sudah terlalu banyak dihajar sejak masuk ke sini "

Namjoon mengelus pipi Jimin " kenapa kau jadi begitu peduli padanya? Apa terjadi sesuatu? "

Jimin menggeleng " tidak, hanya saja aku merasa tidak tega "

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup sekali lagi bibir Jimin " jangan membebani dirimu dengan keadaan orang lain, aku akan membantunya jika dia meminta padaku "

.

Brughh..

" akh.. appo " ringis yeoja bersurai hitam sepunggung bername tag Nam Taehyun. Dia terpeleset karena lantai yang licin, seluruh isi tas Givenchy orange miliknya berhamburan keluar. Daehyun yang kebetulan lewat langsung menolong Taehyun, meski kasar dan egois namun Daehyun senang menolong yeoja. Apalagi jika yeoja itu secantik Nam Taehyun

" gomawo " ujar Taehyun ketika Daehyun selesai membantunya memungut barang-barangnya

Daehyun tersenyum lebar " sama-sama, lain kali berhati-hatilah "

" nde, sekali lagi gomawo err.. "

Daehyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya

" Jung Daehyun imnida "

" Nam Taehyun " Taehyun membalas uluran tangan Daehyun sambil tersenyum tanpa menyadari jika Kang Seungyoon kekasihnya sedang berjalan menuju tempat mereka

Duakkk..

Seungyoon menendang rusuk kiri Daehyun hingga namja itu tersungkur lalu tanpa bertanya Seungyoon menghajarnya tanpa ampun, tentu saja Daehyun berusaha melawan dan dia beruntung sebab Seungyoon tidak terlalu mahir berkelahi. Saat kemenangan sudah di depan mata Daehyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di punggungnya, saat dia berbalik Song Minho berdiri disana dengan gitar yang patah menjadi dua bagian rupanya Mino menghantam punggung Daehyun dengan menggunakan gitar. Tanpa membuang waktu Mino dan Seunghoon, namja yang baru saja muncul langsung menghajar Daehyun

Kondisi fisik yang lemah serta tubuh yang sakit membuat Daehyun harus menjadi bulan-bulanan Mino dan Seunghoon, kedua namja itu tidak berhenti menghajar Daehyun hingga namja itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

" cukup.. " ujar Seungyoon, dia lalu merangkul Taehyun yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat Daehyun dihajar oleh Mino dan Seunghoon

" dasar lemah, keluar saja dari sini " kata Seunghoon sambil menendang dada Daehyun kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku

" ayo kita pergi " geng Winner beserta Taehyun meninggalkan Daehyun yang berbaring tidak berdaya di lorong sekolah yang sepi karena jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam lalu. Daehyun menyeret tubuhnya ke tembok dan bersandar disana, dia merasa ini sudah sangat kelewatan. Sekali dihajar dia masih bisa menerimanya namun dia sudah tiga kali dihajar dan dia tidak bisa menerima lagi, jika bergabung bersama Kim Namjoon bisa membuatnya membalas perbuatan mereka maka dia akan melakukannya

Daehyun mencoba bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuju belakang sekolah tempat ruang musik lama yang sekarang menjadi basecamp Bangtan Boys (ruangan tempat Namjoon bermesraan dengan Jimin, Hoseok yang mengajak para yeoja berkencan serta Yoongi yang melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh, hanya anggota utama Bangtan Boys yang bisa masuk). Namjoon berhasil menjadikan ruangan itu basecamp mereka karena pamannya, Kim Heechul adalah kepala sekolah serta kepala yayasan sekolah ini. Daehyun mengetahui tempat ini karena tidak sengaja melihat Namjoon dan Jimin masuk ke tempat ini kemarin

Brakk..

pintu dibuka kasar oleh Daehyun dan membuat Namjoon dan Jimin yang sedang bercumbu di sofa dengan atasan full naked terkejut, Jimin bahkan menjerit histeris. Namjoon mengumpat dan menutup tubuh Jimin dengan blazer yang diraihnya dari lantai

" ada apa? " tanya Namjoon gusar karena kesenangannya diganggu

Daehyun berusaha untuk berdiri dengan tegak " aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu boss "

Namjoon tertawa, akhirnya keegoisan Daehyun runtuh dan Namjoon tahu jika ini tidak akan terjadi begitu lama. Namja itu lalu berjalan mendekati Daehyun " kau tidak perlu memanggilku boss, panggil aku leader. Selamat, kau sudah menjadi anggota Bangtan, sekarang pulang dan beristirahatlah selama dua hari biar aku yang mengurus orang-orang itu "

Daehyun terbatuk beberapa kali " kau yakin bisa membantuku mengurus semuanya? "

" kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Daehyun-ah "

.

Daehyun masuk sekolah setelah dua hari beristirahat, beruntung Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di luar negeri jadi kejadian dia dipukuli hingga sekarat tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Daehyun menatap heran pada Seungyoon yang berjalan dengan menggunakan kursi roda serta leher Seunghoon yang dipasangi gips, terlihat Taehyun yang sedang membantu Seungyoon berjalan

" itu baru contoh kecil untukmu, jika kau ingin yang lebih pergilah ke rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah untuk menjenguk Jaebum " ujar Namjoon yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Daehyun

Daehyun berbalik " kau yang melakukan semua ini? "

Hoseok terkekeh dan Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian Yoongi yang merangkul bahunya " ayo ke kelas "

To Be Continued

Keep review, please^^

Reader yang baik adalah reader yang me-review. Ini fanfic titipan teman saya yang kehabisan ide. Di chapter ini full adalah tulisan dia tapi di chapter depan hingga selanjutnya adalah tulisan saya

#FigthingForMe


	2. Chapter 2

.

" kerja bagus, aku bangga padamu " ucap tuan Kim pada Bang Yongguk yang hanya tersenyum tipis, Namjoon yang melihat itu hanya berdecih pelan. Dia kesal pada sepupu yang selalu dipuji oleh ayahnya

" hentikan sikapmu itu! " bentak tuan Kim, pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad yang duduk di kursi roda itu mendelik tidak suka pada putranya, rupanya dia mendengar decihan Namjoon

" seharusnya kau banyak belajar dari Yongguk tentang bagaimana memimpin dan menjalankan organisasi "

" maafkan aku " ujar Namjoon pelan sembari membungkuk

" kau terlalu banyak membuang waktuku, jika kau tetap tidak menunjukkan kemajuan apapun, aku akan menyerahkan organisasi ini pada Yongguk " ucap tuan Kim lalu memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk membawanya pergi meninggalkan Namjoon dan Yongguk yang kemudian membungkuk hormat

" berhentilah mengurus berandalan di sekolahmu Namjoon-ah, kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi pada organisasi atau aku akan merebutnya darimu " ujar Yongguk sinis setelah tuan Kim dan kedua pengawalnya pergi dari ruangan tersebut, dia menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan meremehkan

" urus urusan sendiri "

" well, aku sudah bisa melihat siapa pemimpin organisasi ini selanjutnya " ditepuk pelan bahu Namjoon dan berjalan meninggalkan namja bersurai blonde pucat itu dengan seringai kebanggaannya

" brengsek " umpat Namjoon. Dia lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku mantel yang baru saja bergetar. Sebuah senyum tercetak di wajahnya begitu tahu siapa yang menghubunginya

" noona "

.

" bagaimana sekolahmu? " tanya Yunho saat makan malam, dia dan istrinya baru saja kembali dari luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan dan Daehyun bersyukur lebam di wajahnya sudah menghilang serta tidak ada yang memberitahu keadaannya beberapa hari terakhir ini pada kakak maupun kakak iparnya

" baik hyung "

" apa sekolah barumu menyenangkan sayang? " Jaejoong menaruh potongan steak yang sudah dipotong kecil ke piring Daehyun

" yeah, aku senang berada disana "

" kau sudah mendapatkan teman? Hyung sangat berharap soal ini "

Daehyun terkekeh " tentu saja, mereka teman yang baik "

" benarkah? Ajaklah mereka ke rumah dan makan bersama " Yunho bersemangat

.

" Seokkie.. "

Hoseok yang sedang memainkan pspnya mendongak untuk menatap sosok kakak satu-satunya " ada apa? "

" pakailah tuksedo terbaikmu dan pergi bersamaku "

" pergi saja sendiri "

Jung Ilwoo menghembuskan napas pelan " ini acara dengan rekan bisnis, mereka juga ingin mengenalmu "

Hoseok kembali menatap layar pspnya " aku tidak ingin mengenal mereka "

" bagaimana pun juga kau itu akan- "

" aku tidak akan masuk dalam bisnis memuakkan itu, berhentilah memaksaku "

" baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri. Lain kali ikutlah bersamaku " Ilwoo lalu meninggalkan Hoseok yang kemudian menatap punggungnya

" aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam lingkungan yang membuat keluarga kita hancur "

.

Prang..!

Vas besar itu dibanting oleh tuan Min " dasar jalang! " bentak pria berusia 42 tahun itu pada wanita yang berstatus istrinya

" kau brengsek! " nyonya Min balas meneriaki suaminya

" ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau tidak bisa diharapkan untuk menjadi seorang ibu! "

" lalu kau pikir kau sudah menjadi ayah yang baik?! Yoongi seperti ini karena dia melihat tingkah brengsekmu setiap hari! "

PLAKK..

Tuan Min menampar nyonya Min hingga jatuh tersungkur, napasnya naik turun karena emosi yang memuncak. Dia baru saja mendapat laporan dari kepala pelayan tentang tingkah putra satu-satunya selama dia pergi ke luar negeri

" lalu untuk apa kau sebagai ibunya?! Aku bekerja dari pagi hingga tengah malam untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya seharusnya kau berada di rumah dan mengajarkan hal baik padanya! Dasar tidak berguna! "

Nyonya Min bangkit dan memegang pipinya " aku juga bekerja untuknya! "

" apa pekerjaanmu hah?! Merayu para lelaki? Jika bukan karena permintaan mendiang ibu aku tidak sudi menikah dengan pelacur sepertimu! "

" hei! Sadarlah siapa yang memohon untuk segera menikah? Aku membuang karirku sebagai model hanya untuk menikah dengan pria brengsek sepertimu ! "

" model? Kau hanya pelacur di agensi itu bodoh! "

Pertengkaran pasangan suami istri Min itu terus berlanjut dengan pecahnya beberapa barang di lantai satu. Makian, bentakan bahkan pukulan dan tamparan pun sering terdengar jika tuan dan nyonya Min berada di rumah. Sementara itu di kamar, Yoongi meremas surai hitamnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Wajahnya basah dan napasnya tersengal, dia terlihat begitu tertekan dengan keadaan rumahnya

" Yoongi memukul, masuk sel dan sekarang ketahuan merokok di sekolah! Ini semua karena kau tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan baik! "

" dia mencontohnya darimu brengsek! "

Yoongi yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara pertengkaran orang tuanya pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga, dia dapat melihat tatapan takut dan prihatin dari beberapa maid di sudut ruang tengah yang membuatnya bertambah muak

" kalian berisik! " teriaknya membuat tuan dan nyonya Min menoleh

" sayang, masuklah ke kamarmu " ujar nyonya Min lembut , sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya beberapa saat tadi

Yoongi mengambil pisau kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan mengarahkan benda tersebut ke lehernya

" jika kalian bertengkar lagi benda sialan ini akan menembus leherku "

Tuan Min menggeleng cepat, pria dengan dandanan ala casanova itu berkata dengan lembut " jangan sayang, buang benda itu "

Nyonya Min mengangguk, dia pun melangkah menuju Yoongi yang berdiri di ujung tangga dengan wajah frustasi

" berikan benda itu pada eomma sayang, kau tidak boleh memegang benda berbahaya seperti itu "

Yoongi lalu melempar pisau tersebut ke lantai dan kembali ke kamarnya, dia benar-benar muak dengan keluarganya. Dirinya meraih kunci mobil dan jaket beserta dompet lalu pergi menenangkan diri di klub malam, diacuhkan teriakan ayahnya yang bertanya dia hendak pergi kemana serta ibunya yang mulai menjerit karena sang ayah memulai lagi pertengkaran mereka dengan kembali menyalahkan nyonya Min atas kelakuan Yonggi. Dia menghubungi kedua sahabatnya, Namjoon dan Hoseok dalam perjalanan menuju klub Heaven. Dipukul keras stir mobil dan berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa. Yoongi muak dengan ayahnya, Yoongi muak dengan ibunya. Yoongi muak dengan keluarganya

.

" apa kau juga mengajak Daehyun? " tanya Namjoon saat tiba di ruang VIP klub Heaven

Yoongi menggeleng dan kembali meneguk smirnoffnya " aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya, ajak saja dia kemari "

Namjoon lalu duduk di samping Yoongi dan menghubungi Daehyun

" _nde "_

" _oh, Daehyun-ah kau sibuk? "_

" _tidak, ada apa? "_

" _datanglah ke Heaven sekarang "_

" _baiklah "_ PIP

" dia akan segera datang, dimana Hoseok? " Namjoon menuangkan smirnoff ke dalam gelas miliknya

" dia masih menjemput mainannya terlebih dahulu "

Namjoon terkekeh senang " aku akan sangat senang jika dia mau berbagi mainannya padaku "

" aku muak dengan keluargaku, mereka brengsek " ujar Yoongi setelah membakar ujung rokoknya dan menghisap batang kanker tersebut

Namjoon lalu mengisi lagi gelas Yoongi dengan smirnoff, dia sangat tahu dengan jelas kondisi keluarga Yoongi, mereka telah bersahabat cukup lama untuk saling mengetahui satu sama lain

" aku juga muak, Yongguk berpikir dia yang paling hebat. Appa akan memberikan organisasi padanya jika aku tidak menunjukkan kemajuan apapun "

Yoongi menoleh " eh? Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Masa depanku tergantung pada organisasimu " dirinya berencana untuk ikut ke bekerja sama dengan organisasi Namjoon meskipun perusahaan ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangannya namun dia akan mendapat keuntungan yang lebih besar jika bersama organisasi Namjoon

" aku juga tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi Yoongi-ah, aku akan membuktikan pada appa jika aku lebih baik dari pada Yongguk brengsek itu "

" hai " Hoseok masuk dengan membawa seorang yeoja yang terlihat sedikit risih, yeoja dengan dress sepaha berwarna biru itu memeluk tangan Hoseok protektifs

" akhirnya kau datang juga, ini mainan barumu? " Namjoon menatap yeoja yang datang bersama Hoseok, dia merasa pernah melihat yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu menatap tajam pada Namjoon

Hoseok duduk di hadapan Yoongi dan Namjoon " ya, bagaimana? "

Yoongi tersenyum sekilas " dia menarik, apa kami juga boleh mencobanya? "

" ah! Aku baru mengingatnya " Namjoon memukul meja pelan " kau adik Himchan bukan? Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau berada disini, bagaimana bisa kau pergi? Apa iblis betina itu mengijinkanmu pergi? "

" kau mengenal Taehyung? "

" nde, dia adik dari Himchan tunangan Yongguk "

Taehyung hanya tersenyum singkat lalu bersandar di bahu Hoseok

" hai, apa aku terlambat? " Daehyun baru saja tiba, dia langsung masuk dan duduk di samping Namjoon

" tidak, kami bahkan baru akan memulainya " ujar Yoongi lalu mengisi gelas Daehyun dengan smirnoff

" siapa dia? " tanya Daehyun saat melihat Taehyung, matanya lalu beralih ke paha mulus Taehyung yang jelas terlihat

" mainan Hoseok "

" aku bukan mainan Hoseok! Aku kekasihnya! " bentak Taehyung marah, dia menatap tajam pada Namjoon

" heol.. kekasih? Kau bermimpi terlalu tinggi nona Kim " Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung sementara Hoseok hanya tertawa pelan tanpa berusaha membela Taehyung

" sadarlah, kau itu hanya mainan Hoseok " tambah Namjoon dengan wajah yang menurut Taehyung sangat menyebalkan itu

" brengsek! " Taehyung bangkit namun dia segera ditarik oleh Hoseok

" mau kemana? "

" aku mau pulang "

Hoseok menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung

" pulang? siapa yang mengijinkanmu? Kau akan menemaniku dan memuaskanku bersama teman-temanku malam ini "

Plakk..

Kedua mata Hoseok melebar, Taehyung baru saja menamparnya dengan cukup keras sementara Yoongi, Namjoon dan Daehyun menatap takjub. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi dan Namjoon melihat Hoseok ditampar oleh yeoja sedangkan Daehyun mengakui sikap berani Taehyung

" kau akan menyesalinya " ujar Hoseok lalu mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan mencumbu kasar yeoja tersebut. Tidak dihiraukan teriakan dan rontaan Taehyung, Hoseok pun merobek dress tersebut hingga memperlihatkan pakaian dalam berwarna biru dan tubuh putih bersih Taehyung

Yoongi menyikut lengan Namjoon yang langsung bangkit " boleh kami bergabung Hosek-ah? "

Hoseok mendongak dan mengangguk dua kali " tentu "

" kau tidak ingin bergabung? " tanya Yoongi pada Daehyun yang menghabiskan smirnoff di gelasnya sedangkan Namjoon sedang memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Taehyung

" apa boleh? "

Yoongi meninju pelan bahu Daehyun " tentu saja "

" baiklah "

.

Jimin sedang membereskan lokernya saat Namjoon memeluk pinggangnya erat

" kau mengagetkanku oppa "

Namjoon hanya tertawa pelan lalu memutar tubuh Jimin hingga dia bisa menatap wajah imut dan polos kekasihnya itu

" aku merindukanmu "

Jimin memukul lengan Namjoon pelan " dasar perayu, cepat lepaskan bagaimana jika ada guru yang melihat? "

Namjoon berdecak lalu melepaskan pelukannya " malam nanti kau punya acara? "

Jimin berbalik dan mengambil beberapa buku yang dia perlukan untuk pelajaran berikutnya " tidak ada "

Namjoon bersandar di loker sebelah loker Jimin " temani aku menjemput Seokjin noona "

" unnie akan pulang? wah.. sudah lama sekali "

Namjoon bergumam " pekerjaannya sudah selesai "

" unnie pasti bertambah cantik "

" tentu saja "

.

Youngjae menggeram pelan sembari memukul kepalanya, dia masih saja mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu bersama Daehyun di ruang kesehatan

" pabo Youngjae! "

" kau akan semakin bodoh jika terus memukuli kepalamu seperti itu "

suara Daehyun mengagetkan Youngjae, yeoja bermarga Yoo itu menoleh dan mendapati Daehyun yang sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan namja ini masuk karena sejak tadi kelasnya kosong

" jangan pedulikan aku " Youngjae lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar tapi Daehyun menahan lengannya

" maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu "

" tidak perlu dipikirkan, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi " Youngjae berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Daehyun

" bisa kau lepaskan? " tanya Youngjae setelah berusaha keras dan tidak berhasil

Daehyun menggeleng " tidak, ikut denganku "

Daehyun lalu menarik Youngjae keluar kelas

" yak! Apa yang kau- aishh yak! Jung Daehyun! " namun Daehyun tidak menanggapi teriakan Youngjae, dia terus menarik yeoja tersebut ke ruang kesehatan tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang mereka lewati

" apa hubungan Youngjae dengan orang baru itu? " tanya Seunghoon pada Mino yang sedang menikmati lollipop rasa cola

Mino mengangkat bahunya " entahlah, mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih "

" aku masih kesal dengannya " Seunghoon memandang keluar jendela

" lupakan, sekarang kita sudah menjadi satu " geng Winner telah menjadi bagian dari geng Bangtan setelah Yoongi dan Hoseok mengalahkan Seunghoon dan Mino di parkiran klub Heaven beberapa hari lalu

" dasar brengsek! " teriak Youngjae saat mereka telah sampai di ruang kesehatan, dia lalu mendorong Daehyun agar menyingkir dari pintu

" jadilah kekasihku "

" mwo?! "

Daehyun menatap lurus Youngjae dengan pandangan serius " kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih hari ini "

Kedua alis Youngjae terangkat, namja di hadapannya benar-benar tidak waras

" kau tidak waras? "

" aku sangat waras "

" kalau begitu aku yang gila. Minggir! " Youngjae tetap berusaha menyingkirkan Daehyun dari pintu. Daehyun lalu memegang bahu Youngjae dan menghempas tubuh yeoja itu ke tembok, sebelah tangannya memegang dagu Youngjae dan dia mulai mencium Youngjae kasar

Kedua mata Youngjae melebar karena perlakuan Daehyun, dia berusaha mendorong, memukul bahkan mencakar leher Daehyun namun namja Jung itu tetap tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya melahap bibir Youngjae hingga kebutuhan Daehyun akan oksigen mendesak, dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mendapati Youngjae dengan wajah basah akibat saliva Daehyun dan air mata Youngjae serta bibir yang sedikit membengkak. Daehyun lalu memeluk Youngjae yang sedang terisak, dielus lembut surai hitam Youngjae

" maafkan aku "

" kau brengsek Jung Daehyun "

" ya, aku brengsek dan kau kekasihku "

.

Himchan tersenyum lebar saat melihat kekasihnya masuk ke ruangannya, dia lalu beranjak dan segera memeluk namja bermarga Bang tersebut

" apa yang kau perbuat disini Gukkie? "

Yongguk mengesek ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Himchan " apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi kekasihku? "

" tentu saja boleh, apa kau membawa kabar yang baik? "

Yongguk mengangguk " aku akan segera menjadi pemimpin organisasi "

" eh? Benarkah? Apa tua bangka Kim itu sudah menyetujuinya? "

Yongguk mengecup lembut bibir Himchan " belum untuk saat ini tapi aku sangat yakin dengan posisiku "

" Namjoon tidak akan bisa melampauimu sayang "

" tentu saja " Yongguk lalu mencium bibir Himchan kasar dan segera membaringkan yeoja itu ke sofa dan menindihnya

" aku sudah tidak sabar lagi " Yongguk membenamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Himchan

" just do it " ujar Himchan disela desahannya akibat permainan lidah Yongguk di lehernya, dia meremas surai hitam legam milik kekasihnya itu bahkan kedua kakinya sudah melingkar di pinggang Yongguk

Tangan kanan Himchan bergerak dan meremas sesuatu dibalik celana jins Yongguk hingga membuat namja Bang menggeram rendah, dia lalu menghentikan kegiatannya di leher Himchan dan menatap kekasihnya

" kau selalu tidak sabar "

.

Hoseok dan Yoongi bersandar di sofa hitam yang terdapat di atap sekolah, sofa hitam itu dibeli Hoseok sebagai tempat bersantai dirinya dan dua sahabatnya. Mereka memilih membolos pelajaran terakhir dan menikmati matahari terbenam sedangkan Namjoon tidak beruntung karena Jimin memaksanya untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir

" nyaman sekali " Hoseok memejamkan matanya

" ya, posisi kita di sekolah ini sudah kuat "

Hoseok bergumam, dia puas telah menguasai semua geng di sekolah mereka tanpa terkecuali bersama kedua sahabatnya

" ini tahun terakhir bukan? Aku sudah tidak sabar "

" aku juga, setelah ini apa kau akan melanjutkan sekolah? "

Yoongi menggeleng " aku bosan, aku akan langsung berbisnis bersama Namjoon. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa Ilwoo hyung memaksamu masuk universitas? "

Hoseok mendesah pelan " mendiang ibuku yang menginginkannya "

Yonggi mengangkat jarinya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya dan menutupi sinar orange matahari " terkadang itu menjadi sesuatu yang memuakkan Hoseok-ah "

" kau benar, tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya. Sebut saja ini sebagai bakti seorang anak "

Yoongi terkekeh pelan " kau tidak mendapat kesulitan saat mengantar Taehyung? "

" awalnya dia marah, kami bahkan bertengkar lagi di mobil tapi kemarahannya reda saat aku mengatakan jika aku mencintainya. Sangat bodoh "

Yoongi dan Hoseok tertawa keras " ya, dia sangat bodoh "

.

" Seokjin akan kembali malam ini bukan? "

Namjoon berbalik dan mendapati Yongguk sedang bersandar di pintu balkon dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya

" bukan urusanmu "

Yongguk terkekeh " tentu saja itu urusanku, ah.. aku sangat merindukan sepupuku yang cantik itu "

" jangan pernah menyentuh noona-ku " Namjoon lalu berjalan melewati Yongguk, kepalanya bisa terbakar jika berbicara dengan namja yang berstatus kakak sepupunya itu. Yongguk adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan untuk Namjoon

" aku tidak menyentuhnya. Setidaknya belum "

" aku akan membunuhmu "

Dan ancaman Namjoon membuat senyuman Yongguk menjadi lebih lebar

.

Yoongi bersandar di pinggir bathup dengan mata terpejam, dihirup aroma lemon yang membuat pikirannya segar. Tangannya sibuk memainkan busa di permukaan air. Telinganya tidak mendengar suara ribut pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, tentu saja mereka sedang pergi entah kemana tapi Yoongi tidak peduli

" aku akan hidup lebih lama jika setenang ini "

.

" welcome back noona " Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat

" noona merindukanmu "

Namjoon melepas pelukannya dan mengecup lembut dahi Seokjin " noona semakin cantik "

" dasar perayu tapi apa kau sehat? " tanya Seokjin khawatir melihat tubuh Namjoon yang sedikit kurus

Namjoon mengangguk " aku sangat sehat noona "

" dan aku dilupakan " cibir Jimin yang sejak tadi berada di balik punggung Namjoon, yeoja Park itu lalu memeluk Seokjin

" aku merindukanmu unnie "

" unnie juga, apa kau menjaga Namjoon dengan baik selama aku pergi? "

" tentu saja unnie "

.

Daehyun sedang memainkan rubik saat ibunya menelpon

" nde eomma "

" bagaimana kabarmu sayang? "

" baik, bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa? " Daehyun membuang rubik itu ke udara lalu menangkapnya

" eomma dan appa juga baik, bagaimana sekolahmu? Eomma harap kau tidak merepotkan Yunho dan Jaejoong "

Daehyun terkekeh " tentu saja tidak eomma, aku menjadi anak yang baik "

" lalu untuk apa kau pergi ke club? Tempat itu tidak pernah baik untukmu "

" eh? " Daehyun terkejut hingga dia gagal menangkap rubik dan terjatuh ke ranjang

" eomma melihatnya di sns-mu, kau memposting foto bersama 3 orang namja "

" oh, temanku berulang tahun dan mengadakan pesta disana. Tenang saja, semuanya baik-baik saja eomma "

" jangan mengulangi perbuatanmu yang dulu lagi sayang "

" nde eomma "

" eomma masih punya banyak urusan. Nanti eomma akan menghubungimu lagi. Jaga kesehatanmu sayang, eomma mencintaimu "

" nde, aku juga mencintai eomma "

.

" selamat datang princess "

Seokjin menoleh dan menatap Yongguk yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya, namja itu lalu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Mata Seokjin bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap ada maid atau siapa pun di sekelilingnya namun hasilnya kosong, ini sudah jam 1 pagi dan dia mengutuk dirinya yang masih menonton di ruang tengah seharusnya dia menonton di kamar saja

" be calm " ujar Yongguk dengan suara rendahnya

" apa yang kau inginkan? "

Yongguk tersenyum, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin

" menatapmu seperti ini, sudah lama aku tidak melakukanya. Kau terlihat semakin cantik Seokjinnie "

Seokjin mendorong Yongguk dan beranjak dari sofa namun tangannya ditarik kasar hingga dia kembali duduk " aku masih ingin melihatmu "

Seokjin berusaha melepas genggaman Yongguk di pergelangan tangannya, bibirnya bergetar hebat " aku tidak ingin melihatmu "

" kenapa kau jadi setakut ini? apa malam itu aku membuatmu trauma terlalu dalam? "

Ingatan Seokjin kembali mengingat peristiwa 4 bulan lalu yang membuatnya langsung pergi ke Paris " kumohon, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu "

Yongguk menyeringai lebar mendapati keadaan Seokjin seperti ini, dia puas bisa menundukkan yeoja angkuh di hadapannya

" apa yang kau lakukan? " suara Namjoon membuat Seokjin bernapas lega, dia bersyukur adiknya itu telah kembali dari mengantar Jimin pulang ke rumah

Yongguk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beranjak dari sofa " aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang pada sepupuku "

Namjoon menggeram saat melihat wajah ketakutan Seokjin, dia lalu menghampiri kakaknya dan berdiri di hadapan Yongguk. Seokjin pun segera bersembunyi di punggung Namjoon

" jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi "

" kau bertingkah seolah bisa melindunginya " Yongguk lalu meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin

" noona baik-baik saja? " tanya Namjoon pada Seokjin setelah Yongguk pergi

Seokjin mengangguk pelan

" apa yang dia lakukan pada noona? "

Seokjin menggeleng " tidak ada tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi "

Namjoon merasa kakaknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya namun dia tidak bisa memaksa yeoja kesayangannya itu untuk bercerita

" beristirahatlah, aku akan mengantar noona ke kamar "

.

Youngjae menaruh kembali buku-buku yang selesai dia baca ke rak perpustakaan, dia mendesah berat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dirinya terlihat begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya di hadapan Daehyun

" sepasang kekasih? Aku pasti sudah gila "

" kau sudah memiliki kekasih? " suara Junhong sukses membuat Youngjae menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang belum sempat diletakkannya dan membuatnya menjadi perhatian para penghuni perpustakaan

" kau membuatku terkejut Junhong-ie " omel Youngjae lalu kembali memungut buku-buku di lantai

Junhong hanya tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menjadi semakin sipit

" mian Jae-ie, aku hanya bertanya tapi itu bagus jika kau sudah punya kekasih, itu artinya kau sudah tidak lagi memikirkan Seunghoon bodoh itu lagi "

Youngjae berdecak " jangan menyebutnya bodoh "

Junhong mengikuti Youngjae yang berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, yeoja berkulit salju itu hanya menemani Youngjae belajar untuk seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi

" lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa? orang yang menyakiti sahabatku pantas disebut bodoh "

" terserah kau saja nona Choi "

" setelah ini kita makan es krim? "

Youngjae menatap Junhong " kau melupakan diet-mu? "

Junhong memainkan ujung jarinya " hanya sedikit, lagipula aku sudah berhasil menurunkan berat badanku hingga 3 kilogram "

" benarkah? Tapi aku merasa kau semakin terlihat gendut " Youngjae lalu berlari meninggalkan Junhong yang masih memproses perkataannya

" yak! " Junhong berteriak dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, yeoja tinggi itu lalu mengejar Youngjae yang sudah berbelok

Brukk..

" aisshh " Youngjae mengelus dahinya

" untuk apa kau berlari seperti itu? " tanya Daehyun dingin

" ah? Tidak ada " Youngjae bangkit dan merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan

" berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu " ucapan Daehyun membuat Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya, suara Daehyun yang rendah dan dingin membuat nyali Youngjae pergi entah kemana

" setelah sekolah selesai, tunggu aku di kelas " setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae

" eh? Menunggunya di kelas? Bukankah- "

" ayo ke kelas " Junhong yang baru saja muncul lalu menarik tangan Youngjae

.

" Mino oppa " panggil Jimin pada Mino yang baru saja akan meminum air di tepi lapangan, dia baru saja selesai bermain basket bersama Seunghoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jaebum dan Namjoon

" ada apa? "

Jimin menyerahkan selembar undangan pada Mino " Youngmin dan Minwoo akan merayakan tahun ketiga mereka di Heaven besok malam "

" berlebihan, ini pasti ide Youngmin "

Jimin mengangguk semangat " dan aku yang merencanakan pesta "

" aku akan datang. Terima kasih " Mino lalu ke lapangan

" nde oppa "

.

" aku sangat mendukung keputusan tuan Kim untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pemimpin organisasi ini Yongguk-ah " Kim Junmyeon menuangkan red wine ke gelasnya dan gelas Yongguk

" Namjoon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun, dia hanya menangani beberapa transaksi kecil dan menagih pajak dari setiap klub malam di Gangnam " Yongguk lalu meminum red winenya

" itu menyedihkan untuk pewaris seperti dia "

Yongguk terkekeh " karena itu aku sangat yakin dengan posisi ini, tinggal menunggu si tua bangka Kim pergi dari dunia dan aku akan mendapatkan semuanya "

" kenapa harus menunggu? Kau bisa membuatnya pergi dengan cepat "

Yongguk menatap Junmyeon yang sedang menyeringai padanya

" kau melakukannya pada ayahmu? "

Junmyeon mengangguk, namja berwajah seperti malaikat itu meneguk habis red winenya " aku tidak bisa menunggu Yongguk-ah "

.

" makanlah yang banyak appa " Seokjin menambah samgyetang ke mangkuk sang ayah

" gomawo Jinnie, appa sangat merindukan masakanmu "

" karena itu makanlah yang banyak, appa dan Namjoon terlihat kurang sehat "

" apa Namjoon sudah pulang? "

Seokjin menggeleng " mungkin sebentar lagi "

" appa sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, dia tidak menunjukkan kemajuan apapun appa rasa dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi sekolahnya "

" appa.. "

" appa sangat mengharapkan dia untuk meneruskan organisasi ini "

Seokjin mengelus punggung tangan ayahnya " aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya "

" kapan Jinnie? Appa masih tidak yakin untuk menyerahkan organisasi ini pada Yongguk, dia terlihat sangat ambisius dan terlalu kejam. Appa takut dia berbuat sesuatu pada kalian berdua saat appa sudah tidak ada lagi "

" jangan berbicara seperti itu appa "

" organisasi ini selalu dipimpin oleh keturunan Kim sayang "

" karena itu appa harus yakin pada Namjoon, dia pasti bisa menggantikan appa untuk memimpin organisasi ini "

Tuan Kim mengelus wajah Seokjin " berilah dia pengertian Jinnie "

" baik appa " Seokjin mengangguk paham namun dalam hati kecilnya dia ingin menghentikan semua ini. Dia muak dengan organisasi yang membuatnya dan Namjoon kehilangan ibu mereka di usia yang masih sangat membutuhkan kehadiran dan kasih sayang seorang ibu

" appa akan menikahkanmu dengan Woo Jihoo "

" eh? "

Tuan Kim mengangguk " dia adalah orang yang bisa melindungimu "

Seokjin mengingat sosok namja yang merupakan teman sekelasnya semasa sekolah, Woo Jihoo atau sekarang dipanggil Zico adalah pemimpin yakuza Jepang yang paling berpengaruh dan disegani

" lakukan apapun yang bisa membuat appa tenang "

Tuan Kim tersenyum " terima kasih Seokjinnie "

.

Youngjae mengetuk permukaan meja dengan jarinya, sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan Daehyun belum juga tiba

" apa dia tidak datang? "

Youngjae memutuskan beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas, dia bosan menunggu Daehyun jika tahu seperti ini dia lebih memilih pulang bersama Junhong

" mau kemana? " karena berjalan sembari menunduk Youngjae tidak sadar jika Daehyun berdiri di ujung tangga

" aku mau pulang, ini sudah hampir malam "

" aku menyuruhmu menungguku bukan? "

Youngjae berdecak " aku sudah menunggu selama satu jam, itu batas toleransiku jadi sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku "

" ayo kita pulang " Daehyun menggandeng tangan Youngjae dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Tangan Daehyun hangat dan pas menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang lebih kecil darinya

" apa yang kau lakukan tadi? "

Daehyun membuka pintu Audi kuningnya untuk Youngjae " sesuatu yang tidak boleh kau tahu "

" aku mengerti "

" kau ingin langsung pulang atau pergi ke suatu tempat? " tanya Daehyun setelah menyalakan mesin mobil

" langsung pulang, aku lelah "

Daehyun mengangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya keluar dari wilayah sekolah, mereka berdua hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Youngjae heran darimana Daehyun bisa mengetahui alamat rumahnya saat mobil Daehyun berhenti di depan rumahnya

" setelah ini jangan pergi kemana pun "

" aku tahu, aku bukan tipe yeoja yang suka keluar malam "

" baguslah " Daehyun lalu meraih tengkuk Youngjae dan menariknya kemudian mengecup lembut dahi Youngjae

" sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, aku akan menjemputmu "

Youngjae merasa wajahnya memanas hingga ke telinga dan leher, dia hanya mengangguk kaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu keluar setelah Daehyun membukakan pintu untuknya

" hati-hati " ucap Youngjae saat mobil Daehyun meninggalkannya

.

Yoongi mendrible bola di tangannya beberapa kali sebelum memasukkan benda bundar itu ke dalam ring, dia baru saja melakukan three point shoot. Yoongi berjalan mengambil bolanya dan melakukan hal yang baru saja dia lakukan tadi hingga dua maid menghampirinya, salah satu dari mereka terlihat membawa ponsel Yoongi

" tuan, ponsel anda sejak tadi terus berbunyi "

Yoongi melakukan three point shot lagi sebelum meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan keringat di leher dan wajahnya, tangan kirinya menerima ponsel yang sudah memiliki 4 missed call dari Jimin. Dia lalu membentangkan handuk di leher dan meminum air yang diserahkan oleh maid

" ada apa? "

" oppa bersama kekasihku? " suara serak manja Jimin terdengar

Yoongi duduk di lantai lapangan dengan sebelah tangan menyangga tubuhnya

" tidak, kenapa? "

" nomor Namjoon oppa tidak aktif "

" mungkin dia bersama Hoseok "

" aku juga sudah menghubungi Hoseok oppa dan Namjoon oppa tidak bersamanya "

" sudah menghubungi Seokjin noona? "

" nomor Seokjin noona juga tidak aktif " dan Jimin mulai merengek

" mereka sangat kompak. Sudahlah tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin saja ponsel mereka berdua kehabisan baterai dan mereka tidak menyadarinya "

" apa aku harus mendatangi rumah Namjoon oppa? "

Yoongi berdecak " jangan melakukan hal konyol Jiminie, kau harus ingat jika Namjoon melarangmu mendatangi rumahnya "

" lalu aku harus bagaimana? " kali ini terdengar sangat jelas Jimin merengek, Yoongi bisa membayangkan kalau sekarang Jimin sedang memeluk boneka sapi pemberian Namjoon yang hampir sebesar dirinya dengan mata berair dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu

Yoongi menatap langit malam " tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Kau akan bertemu kekasihmu besok "

" tapi aku merindukan Namjoon oppa " suara Jimin mulai serak

" kau merepotkan sekali Jiminie, bukankah setiap hari kalian bertemu? Untuk apa saling merindukan satu sama lain "

" oppa tidak punya kekasih jadi tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa "

" yak! Kau membuatku kesal Park Jimin! " PIP. Topik tentang kekasih adalah topik yang sensitif untuk Yoongi

Drrt.. drrt..

From : Park Jimin

Mian oppa. Jaljayo ^^

" Jiminie merepotkan "Yoongi pun berbaring dan menggunakan lengan kirinya sebagai alas, dia menatap langit malam Gangnam yang selalu terlihat gelap

.

Dorr..

Dorr..

Dorr..

Tiga tembakan dari pistol Seokjin tidak mengenai satu pun dari targetnya, yeoja Kim itu menatap kesal pada sasaran berbentuk tubuh manusia

" wae?! " teriak Seokjin lalu meletakkan pistolnya kasar

" bersabarlah noona, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik " ujar Namjoon yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya

Seokjin melepas earphone dan menyerahkan pada seorang namja yang baru saja berdiri di samping Namjoon

" apanya yang terbaik? Kau sedang mengejekku? " ujar Seokjin tidak terima. Seharusnya dia menembak bagian kepala dari target namun dia malah menembak lengan, perut dan leher target

Namjoon menyerahkan sebotol air pada Seokjin " tembakan terakhir mengenai leher, itu sudah bagus untuk pemula seperti noona "

Seokjin berdecak " tetap saja terlihat payah, kau saja hanya butuh satu kali tembakan untuk mengenai sasaran tidak seperti aku yang butuh tiga kali itu pun tidak mengenai sasaran sama sekali "

Namjoon terkekeh " sudahlah noona, latihannya sampai disini saja. Kita lanjutkan besok jika noona punya waktu "

" besok aku harus meresmikan butikku lalu setelah itu aku akan sibuk mengurusi butik dan menghadiri berbagai seminar Namjoon-ah "

Namjoon menggenggam tangan kiri Seokjin " kita akan berlatih lagi saat noona benar-benar punya waktu "

Seokjin menunduk " dan aku tidak akan pernah berhasil, bagaimana bisa aku melindungimu jika menembak tepat sasaran saja tidak bisa "

Kedua alis Namjoon terangkat mendengar pernyataan kakak satu-satunya itu, dia lalu tersenyum lembut " noona tidak perlu melakukannya, aku akan melindungi diriku sendiri dan melindungi noona. Sekarang kita pulang "

.

" tuan, ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda "

Hoseok menghentikan gerakan mengunyah dan mendongak pada maid yang baru saja berbicara " siapa? "

" seorang yeoja bernama Kim Taehyung "

" suruh dia kesini "

" baik tuan "

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung muncul dengan menggendong seekor Golden Retiever jantan yang masih kecil

" hai oppa "

" hai, duduklah " ujar Hoseok lalu tersenyum mengelus kepala anjing yang baru saja dibawa oleh Taehyung

" ini untuk oppa "

" untukku? Kupikir ini milikmu "

Taehyung menggeleng " aku membelikannya untuk oppa, dia seekor jantan Golden Retriever "

Hoseok langsung menggendong anjing tersebut sambil sesekali menciuminya

" gomawo Hyunggie "

" ayo beri dia nama " ujar Taehyung antusias

" nama? Ah.. aku sedang memikirkannya "

" bagaimana kalo Charles, Roger atau Henry? "

Hoseok menggeleng " bagaimana kalau Darong? "

Kening Taehyung berkerut " Darong? Itu terdengar seperti nama kucing "

" ah.. kenapa sulit sekali "

" Hobbi, namai dia Hobbi "

Guk.. gukk..

Anjing di gendongan Hoseok menyalak dua kali seperti setuju dengan nama pemberian Taehyung

Hoseok menatap anjing tersebut " kau menyukainya? Nde, namamu adalah Hobbi. Hobbi-ya.. "

Guk.. gukkk..

" aigoo, dia mengemaskan sekali " Taehyung mengelus kepala Hobi

" mian " ucap Hoseok setelah lama terdiam dan memandangi Taehyung yang sibuk bermain dengan Hobbi di gendongannya

" apa? "

" aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku beberapa waktu lalu padamu "

Taehyung bangkit dan mengecup dahi Hoseok " lupakan oppa "

Guk.. gukk..

" dia sepertinya cemburu kau menciumku tadi "

Taehyung tertawa pelan " dia anjing jantan oppa "

" aku belum membeli kandangnya lalu makanan dan selimutnya, aigoo.. apa di jam seperti ini petshop masih buka? "

" aku rasa tidak lagi oppa, ini sudah jam 9. Petshop biasanya tutup lebih awal "

" sial, apa mereka tidak bisa buka hingga larut malam? "

Taehyung berdecak " itu petshop bukan klub malam oppa, malam ini Hobbi tidur bersama oppa besok aku akan membantu mencari perlengakapan Hobbi "

.

Yongguk membuka matanya dan menatap Himchan yang tertidur disisinya, dia tersenyum lalu membelai lembut wajah Himchan sebelum mengecup bibir plum tersebut. Ponselnya bergetar di meja nakas menampilkan nama dan foto Junmyeon

" ya "

" kau dimana? datanglah ke Heaven sekarang "

" ada apa? "

" aku ingin mengenalkan kau pada seseorang "

Yongguk merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu beranjak pelan dari ranjang, dia berusaha agar Himchan tidak terbangun dari tidurnya " aku akan tiba 10 menit lagi "

" aku menunggu " PIP

" mau kemana Gukkie? " langkah Yongguk yang sedang menuju kamar mandi terhenti, namja yang memiliki tato di punggung sebelah kiri itu menoleh pada Himchan yang sudah bersandar di ranjang dengan selimut putih menutupi tubuh

" aku punya urusan sebentar, lanjutkan tidurmu Hime "

" apa akan lama? "

" tergantung, lanjutkan saja tidurmu "

Himchan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya sedangkan Yongguk masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

.

" kenalkan ini Yifan, dia pemimpin mafia Dduizhang " Junmyeon memperkenalkan seorang namja tinggi dengan surai emas dan wajah angkuh

" senang bertemu Yifan-ssi "

Wu Yifan mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit " aku juga senang bertemu dengamu Bang Yongguk-ssi "

" Yongguk adalah calon pemimpin mafia Kim "

Yifan mengangguk " aku pernah mendengarnya, mafia Kim adalah satu dari mafia terhebat dan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan bukan? "

" tepat sekali Yifan-ssi dan aku adalah calon pemimpin generasi selanjutnya "

" tapi margamu Bang kupikir hanya marga Kim saja yang bisa mendapatkan tampuk kepemimpinan organisasi tersebut "

Yongguk terkekeh pelan " anggap saja aku calon paling berpotensi, putra pemimpin mafia Kim yang sekarang terlihat tidak menunjukkan minatnya pada organisasi "

Yifan mengangguk paham, dia lalu mengangkat gelas berisi wine miliknya setinggi wajah " kita mulai dari bersulang untuk pertemuan hari ini "

Cheers..

" jadi apa yang kau tawarkan untuk bekerja sama? " tanya Yongguk

" kudengar kau akan memulai bisnis heroin di Hongkong, aku kenal beberapa orang yang bisa memberimu kenyamanan disana "

" lalu sebagai gantinya "

Yifan menyesap sedikit wine sebelum berbicara " aku akan membuka rute baru pengiriman senjata dari Rusia, baru-baru ini pangkalanku di Thailand diketahui polisi jadi aku berniat memindahkannya rutenya melalui Busan, kudengar kau punya banyak kenalan disana "

" tentu saja, aku akan mengenalkan kau pada mereka "

" sepertinya kerja sama kita akan sukses " ujar Junmyeon

" aku berharap demikian Junmyeon-ah " Yongguk menghabiskan wine miliknya dengan sekali teguk

.

" Dae " panggil Yunho saat sarapan, mereka hanya sarapan berdua karena Jaejoong sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan

" nde hyung "

" apa saja yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini? kau jadi sering pulang larut "

" aku hanya bersenang-senang hyung, bukankah itu wajar untuk anak seusiaku? "

Yunho mendesah berat " hyung harap kau hanya sekedar bersenang-senang dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan "

" tenang saja hyung, semua baik-baik saja "

.

" jadi kau akan dijemput Daehyun? " tanya Junhong sembari menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk sereal miliknya

Youngjae mengangguk " dia mengatakannya saat mengantarku pulang kemarin "

" bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih? Aku tidak melihat jika Daehyun itu menyukaimu atau melakukan pendekatan denganmu "

" entahlah Junhong-ie, aku saja masih tidak percaya sekarang telah menjadi kekasih Daehyun "

Junhong mengunyah serealnya pelan " aku baru setengah merestui hubungan kalian. Dia itu terlalu 'hitam' untukmu, maksudku kau pasti ingat tentang dia yang dihajar Jaebum oppa di lapangan aku hanya merasa dia bukan namja yang baik belum lagi dia sekarang sering pergi bersama Namjoon dan teman-temannya, itu semakin membuatku berpikiran buruk padanya "

Youngjae hanya terdiam dan terus memakan sarapannya

" tapi jika dia bisa membuatmu bahagia kenapa tidak? lagipula dia tampan "

Youngjae terkekeh " aku juga berpikir seperti itu "

Junhong menyentil dahi Youngjae " dasar, lalu kenapa kau memasang tampang seolah masa depanmu akan suram jika bersama Daehyun "

.

Seunghoon sedikit terkejut mendapati Daehyun sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel, dia lalu menghampiri namja Jung itu dan mencuci tangan di wastafel sebelah Daehyun

" kau akan hadir di acara Minwoo malam ini? "

" tentu, kau sendiri? "

" aku juga akan hadir "

Seunghoon mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu di samping wastafel

" apa kau dan Youngjae menjalin hubungan? "

Daehyun menoleh " ya, ada apa? "

Seunghoon menggeleng " tidak, aku hanya bertanya "

Daehyun meraih tisu dan mengeringkan tangannya " kau tidak berniat mendekati Youngjae bukan? "

Seunghoon terkekeh " aku ini mantan kekasihnya Daehyun-ah, kami baru saja memutuskan berpisah bulan lalu. Aku senang dia sudah mendapat kekasih baru dan tidak bersedih lagi "

Daehyun bergumam lalu meninggalkan Seunghoon

.

" kenapa ponsel oppa tidak aktif? Lalu kenapa tidak menjemputku pagi ini? " Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal memandang Namjoon yang sibuk dengan tabletnya

" oppa! " teriak Jimin saat merasa Namjoon tidak menghiraukan dirinya, beruntung mereka sedang berada di markas Bangtan bukan cafetaria sekolah, jika tidak Jimin akan menjadi bahan gosip yang tidak enak oleh para pembenci dirinya

" ada apa chagi? " tanya Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari grafik-grafik dan table yang sejak pagi tadi dilihat dan dipahami olehnya. Tabel dan grafik itu adalah data tentang transaksi organisasi lima tahun terakhir, Namjoon juga mempelajari beberapa informasi organisasi dan memahaminya lalu menyusun beberapa rencana di kepala blonde pucatnya

" oppa mengacuhkanku " sungut Jimin

" aku tidak mengacuhkanmu chagi "

" lalu kenapa oppa terus memperhatikan benda itu sejak tadi? Aku bosan hanya duduk dan diam disini " Jimin menunjuk tablet milik Namjoon

Namjoon pun menaruh tablet tersebtu di atas meja dan menatap Jimin

" aku sudah memperhatikanmu, kau puas? "

Jimin memukul Namjoon dengan bantal sofa " oppa menyebalkan, aku pergi saja "

" mau kemana? " Namjoon menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin

" kemana saja, percuma aku berada disini dan oppa tidak memperhatikanku "

Namjoon tersenyum lalu menarik Jimin hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya, dia menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Jimin " maaf "

" memangnya apa yang sedang oppa kerjakan sampai mengacuhkan aku seperti ini? apa oppa sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku? "

" tentu saja tidak chagi, aku menyayangimu, sangat. Aku hanya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting untuk masa depanku "

" hanya masa depan oppa saja? Tanpa aku? "

Namjoon terkekeh " tentu saja kau termasuk di dalamnya sayang "

Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengelus paha mulus miliknya " kalau begitu oppa harus mengatakan masa depan kita bukan masa depanku "

" iya, aku salah ya ampun Kim Jimin "

" namaku Park Jimin "

" hanya masalah waktu untuk mengubah menjadi Kim Jimin "

Jimin memukul lengan Namjoon pelan " dasar perayu, mulutmu manis sekali oppa aku jadi berpikir jika kau memiliki banyak yeoja di luar sana "

" aku memang memiliki banyak yeoja diluar sana "

Jimin mendelik tajam " eh? "

Namjoon mengecup pipi Jimin " tapi hanya Jimin pemilik Namjoon "

Jimin bersemu lalu mengecup lembut bibir Namjoon " aku tidak sudi berbagi dirimu dengan siapa pun "

.

Hoseok menatap ponselnya dan tidak menemukan satu pun pesan atau panggilan dari Taehyung, dia mendengus kesal

" sesuatu terjadi? " tanya Yoongi

" aku punya janji dengan seseorang sepulang sekolah "

" siapa? "

" Taehyung "

" kau masih bersama yeoja itu? apa sesuatu terjadi tanpa aku tahu? "

Hoseok terkekeh pelan " tidak ada, kami hanya akan jalan-jalan "

Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya " benarkah? Aku tidak yakin "

" ishh.. kau ini "

" yeah, aku tahu seperti apa kau Hoseok-ah, kalian tidak hanya akan jalan-jalan biasa. Jadi apa kau akan membawanya ke hotel? Karena aku dapat memastikan jika Ilwoo hyung akan menendangmu dari rumah jika kalian melakukannya disana "

" God damn Yoongi, bisakah kau tidak berpikir seperti itu? kau membuatku jadi menginginkan Taehyung saat ini "

" kalau begitu jadikan dia milikmu malam ini, ajak dia acara Minwoo "

" aku akan berusaha "

Yoongi memandang Hoseok heran " berusaha? Kau selalu sukses dalam hal mengajak yeoja pergi keluar "

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana? Ini adalah tulisan saya ^^ sampaikan pendapat kalian di kotak review


	3. Chapter 3

.

" apa hubunganmu dengan Seunghoon? " tanya Daehyun. Matanya menatap tajam pada Youngjae yang sedang membaca sebuah novel, dirinya terus terbawa dengan percakapannya bersama Seunghoon

" dia mantan kekasihku " jawab Youngjae pendek tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran novel yang sejak tadi dibaca

" apa kau masih mencintainya? "

Youngjae tidak langsung menjawab, dia bingung harus menjawab apa, sejujurnya dia masih belum bisa melepaskan namja bermata sipit itu namun berkata yang sebenarnya membuatnya merasa akan menghancurkan namja di hadapannya

" jawab aku " ujar Daehyun sembari menggeram rendah karena Youngjae yang terdiam

" tidak " ujar Youngjae pelan

" benarkah? "

Youngjae berdecak " kau memang sulit mempercayai orang lain "

Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae dan mengecupnya berulang kali

" aku hanya khawatir " ujarnya lembut. Youngjae heran dengan perubahan sikap Daehyun yang sangat cepat, namja di hadapannya ini memang susah ditebak

.

" kau punya waktu malam ini? " tanya Hoseok setelah dirinya dan Taehyung selesai membeli perlengkapan untuk Hobbi

" ada apa? "

Hoseok menggandeng tangan Taehyung " aku ingin mengajakmu menemaniku ke acara salah satu temanku "

" dan memperlakukanku seperti pelacur lagi? "

Hoseok berhenti dan menatap Taehyung " sesuatu seperti itu tidak akan terjadi berulang kali "

Taehyung menghela napas " baiklah "

Hoseok mengacak surai Taehyung " aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 nanti "

.

Daehyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan game online di ponsel mendongak untuk mendapati Namjoon dengan dua kaleng soda di tangannya. Namja berlesung pipi itu langsung duduk di samping Daehyun

" aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini Daehyun-ah "

Daehyun mematikan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam jas sekolah, dia dan Namjoon sedang berada di sebuah taman dekat sekolah

" aku suka udara sore disini, apa yang kau perbuat? Sedang berkencan bersama Jimin? "

Namjoon menyodorkan satu kaleng soda pada Daehyun " tidak, Jimin sudah berada di rumahnya. Aku juga menyukai udara disini "

" oh " Daehyun membuka kaleng tersebut dan meminum isinya seperempat

" setelah selesai apa rencanamu? " tanya Namjoon setelah menghabiskan setengah isi kalengnya

" masuk universitas seperti keinginan orang tua dan hyungku, kau? "

Namjoon sedikit menunduk dan mengetuk permukaan kaleng

" melanjutkan bisnis ayahku, entahlah "

Kening Daehyun berkerut, dia tahu Namjoon adalah anak dari salah satu mafia terkuat dan berpengaruh di Korea Selatan " apa terjadi sesuatu? "

" bisa dibilang seperti itu, sesuatu yang rumit " Namjoon menghabiskan soda dan melempar kaleng tersebut ke dalam tong sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka

Daehyun menepuk bahu Namjoon " aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan hal serumit apapun Namjoon-ah "

Namjoon mendesah berat " aku berharap begitu, dia terlalu kuat untuk kukalahkan Daehyun-ah. Dia sudah terlalu jauh untuk kuraih "

Daehyun terkekeh " itu karena kau mengejarnya sendirian, kita bisa mengejarnya bersama "

Namjoon menoleh dan tersenyum " gomawo "

Daehyun hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan menghabiskan sodanya

.

Wajah Yoongi menjadi masam ketika melihat ibunya di ruang tengah, wanita yang tetap cantik di usianya yang menginjak kepala empat itu tersenyum lembut

" kemarilah sayang, eomma ingin bicara padamu "

Yoongi yang tadinya ingin segera pergi ke Heaven untuk acara Youngmin dan Minwoo pun terpaksa menundanya sedikit, dia duduk di samping ibunya dan langsung mendapat usapan lembut di kepala

" eomma minta maaf jika sudah mengecewakanmu "

Yoongi hanya bergumam, kedua matanya menutup untuk menikmati setiap usapan di kepalanya, sesuatu yang sangat dirindukan Yoongi

" bagaimana sekolahmu? "

" berjalan lancar "

" apa setelah ini kau berniat melanjutkan sekolah? Kau bisa melanjutkannya dimana pun kau mau, eomma akan- "

" tidak eomma, aku ingin berbisnis bersama temanku " Yoongi memotong perkataan ibunya

" berbisnis? Bisnis apa sayang? Apa eomma boleh tahu "

Yoongi menggenggam tangan ibunya dan menurunkan tangan tersebut, dia lalu bangkit dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana

" tidak boleh. Ini urusanku dan aku ingin eomma tidak mencampurinya "

Nyonya Min mengangguk " baiklah sayang, kau mau pergi kemana? "

Yoongi berdecak dan berbalik meninggalkan ibunya sembari berkata

" bukan urusan eomma "

Nyonya Min menjatuhkan air matanya setelah mendengar deru mobil Yoongi menjauh, tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Dia tidak pernah punya keinginan jika keluarganya akan seperti ini. Suami yang berselingkuh dengan banyak yeoja dan anak lelaki satu-satunya yang kacau dan terjebak ke dalam dunia yang gelap sama sekali tidak dia inginkan

.

" kemana? "

Langkah Taehyung terhenti ketika akan menuruni tangga, dia menoleh untuk mendapati kakaknya bersama kekasih kakaknya

" menghadiri acara temanku "

" jam berapa kau pulang dan dengan siapa kau pergi? "

Taehyung memutar bola matanya " mungkin aku akan pulang pagi "

" jangan bertingkah bodoh disana, kau harus ingat apa status keluarga kita di masyarakat "

" aku tahu unnie "

" bagus " dan Taehyung menuruni tangga dengan cepat karena selain menghindari pembicaraan dengan Himchan, dia juga tidak ingin Hoseok menunggunya terlalu lama diluar

" kau cantik Hyunggie "

Taehyung tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Hoseok membukakan pintu untuknya. Hoseok pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil setelah menutup pintu untuk Taehyung dan mereka tidak sadar jika ada dua pasang mata sedang mengawasi dari jendela lantai dua

" sepertinya aku mengenal namja yang menjemput Hyunggie "

" benarkah Gukkie? "

Yongguk mengangguk " dia teman Namjoon, dia selalu hadir di acara ulang tahun Namjoon setiap tahun "

Himchan berdecak " aku harus menjauhkan Taehyung darinya "

Yongguk tersenyum dan menggeleng " tidak perlu, biarkan saja Hime. Ini akan menjadi sangat bagus "

Himchan mengecup bibir Yongguk dan menggigitnya setelah itu

" apapun rencana yang ada di kepalamu aku tidak ingin itu membahayakan Hyunggie, dia satu-satunya keluargaku "

Yongguk mengangguk dan membawa Himchan ke dalam dekapannya

.

Minwoo dan Youngmin menyudahi ciuman panas mereka dan langsung disambut teriakan teman-teman mereka yang hadir. Jimin tersenyum lebar karena acara yang direncanakan olehnya sukses. Setelah ciuman panas Yongmin dan Minwoo, seorang DJ pun segera memanaskan suasana dengan permainan musiknya bersamaan dengan turunnya busa ke lantai dansa

" gomawo Jiminie, ini hebat " Youngmin memeluk Jimin girang

" ya, segala sesuatu yang dikerjakan Park Jimin itu hebat " ujar Jimin bangga

" kau itu, mana Namjoon? " tanya Minwoo yang sejak tadi tidak melihat Namjoon

" oppa sedang pergi ke toilet "

" oh, nikmati pestanya Jiminie. Kami akan pergi untuk menyapa yang lain "

" nde " sahut Jimin pendek dan berjalan menuju toilet karena merasa Namjoon sudah terlalu lama disana. Disana dia bertemu Yoongi yang sedang bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja bayaran di lorong toilet

" oppa " Jimin langsung menarik bahu Yonggi dan membuat ciuman Yoongi dan yeoja bayaran itu terputus

" apa? kau mengganggu! "

" dimana Namjoon oppa? "

Yoongi menunjuk pintu toilet dengan bibir bawahnya " disana dan jangan berpikir untuk masuk. Tunggulah disini yeoja tidak sabaran "

Jimin menghentakkan kakinya dan bersandar di dinding

" sayang "

" lama sekali oppa, apa yang oppa lakukan di dalam? " gerutu Jimin ketika Namjoon keluar

" bukan urusanmu, khaja " Namjoon menarik tangan Jimin pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuh yeoja bayaran tersebut. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang sakau di tengah acara hingga membuatnya harus menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet

Hoseok mengusap paha Taehyung yang sedang memandangi kerumunan orang di lantai dansa, di sebelah mereka ada Daehyun yang sudah setengah mabuk

" tidak ingin bergabung bersama mereka? "

Taehyung menggeleng " ini masih terlalu awal, aku akan bergabung jika sudah tengah malam "

" hei " Hoseok menggoyang lengan Daehyun yang sedang menikmati smirnoff

" apa? " tanya Daehyun sedikit gusar karena guncangan Hoseok pada lengannya membuat sedikit cairan smirnoff tumpah ke pakaiannya

" bukankah itu Youngjae? " tunjuk Hoseok pada dua orang yeoja yang baru saja menjauh dari lantai dansa dan berjalan menuju bartender

Iris Daehyun membulat ketika menangkap sosok Youngjae dengan gaun berbahan minim sedang tertawa sembari menggoyangkan tubuhnya ketika berjalan. Daehyun menggeram dan beranjak dari tempatnya

" apakah oppa baru saja membuat yeoja itu dalam masalah besar? "

Hoseok hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung

Daehyun berjalan cepat menuruni tangga dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Namjoon dan Jimin yang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir karena jalannya yang sempoyongan

Greep..

Ditarik lengan Youngjae kasar hingga gelas yang dipegang oleh yeoja itu terjatuh. Sang bartender baru saja akan protes namun segera mengurungkan niatnya karena Namjoon sudah berteriak padanya

" apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Daehyun dengan nada sarat emosi

" aku diundang "

" ayo pulang " Daehyun menarik kasar tangan Youngjae namun sebuah lengan menahan sebelah tangan Youngjae membuat Daehyun berbalik dan hendak menghajar siapa yang menahan Youngjae jika saja itu bukan yeoja

" aku tahu kau kekasih Youngjae tapi kau tidak berhak memperlakukannya seperti ini Jung Daehyun-ssi "

Mata Daehyun menyipit " siapa kau? "

" aku sahabat Youngjae, Choi Junhong. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu atau ini akan menjadi buruk " sahut yeoja itu sembari terus menatap mata Daehyun membuat Daehyun menyeringai tipis. Dia lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Junhong yang terlihat tidak takut sedikitpun

" show me "

Dan Daehyun menyesal mengucapkan kalimat tersebut karena di detik berikutnya tubuh Daehyun dibanting dengan keras oleh Junhong di atas meja bartender yang sempit hingga membuat pinggangnya seperti mati rasa, tidak puas dengan hanya membanting, Junhong mengambil sebotol whiskey dan memecahkannya di kepala Daehyun. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu memekik kaget termasuk Youngjae, dia tidak tahu jika kelakuan Daehyun membuat emosi Junhong memuncak sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya membuka mulut mereka

" ayo Jae " Junhong menarik tangan Youngjae yang masih berdiri menatap Daehyun yang sedang mengerang kesakitan dengan kepala berdarah

" tapi- " perkataan Youngjae terputus ketika Junhong menatapnya tajam. Dia pun ikut menyamakan langkah cepat Junhong keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sementara di sisi lain lantai dua Yonggi menyeringai memperhatikan kejadian tersebut. Seunghoon segera menghampiri Daehyun dan membantu namja itu turun dari meja bartender

" sial " rutuk Daehyun sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah

" kita ke rumah sakit " ujar Seunghoon

" ini semua karena oppa " ucap Taehyung kasar membuat Hoseok menatapnya tajam

"karena aku? "

Taehyung mengangguk lalu bangkit namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hoseok

" mau kemana? "

" dance floor "

Hoseok menyeringai " aku tahu tempat terbaik untuk membuatmu bergoyang "

.

Seokjin berulang kali pergi ke kamar Namjoon hanya untuk memastikan adiknya sudah kembali dari suatu tempat entah apa

" menyebalkan " ujarnya kesal dan menghenyakkan bokongnya di sofa, matanya melirik jam dinding kuno yang menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Sebenarnya tubuhnya lelah setelah meresmikan butik dan turun tangan sendiri melayani para pembeli serta menghadiri sebuah seminar fashion pada sore hari namun dia tidak bisa tertidur setelah mengetahui adiknya belum pulang ke rumah sejak pagi

Ingatannya melayang pada pembicaraan antara dirinya dan sang ayah

" Jihoo.. " ucapnya sebelum menutup mata

.

" aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan yeoja bernama Choi Junhong itu " Daehyun geram. Mereka sedang berada di taman rumah sakit yang sepi setelah selesai mengobati luka di kepala Daehyun. Dirinya bersyukur karena tidak terjadi sesuatu pada tulang pinggangnya

" jika kau masih sayang nyawa sebaiknya tidak kau lakukan, Junhong bukan yeoja sembarangan "

" maksudmu? "

" kakaknya Choi Siwon adalah mafia seperti orang tua Namjoon dan hubungan mereka tidak harmonis, tindakanmu akan memancing kemarahan Siwon dan dia akan menyerangmu jika itu terjadi Namjoon tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di kota ini " jelas Seunghoon

" fuck! "

" katakan alamat rumahmu aku akan mengantarmu, mobilmu akan kuurus " ujar Seunghoon lalu mematikan rokoknya yang sudah hampir habis

" aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah "

" eh? "

" kakakku ada disana dan aku dalam masalah besar jika dia mengetahui ini "

Seunghoon mengecek jam di ponsel dan menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam

" jika kau mau kau bisa menginap di tempatku hingga luka sialan di kepalamu sembuh, tenang saja aku tinggal sendiri "

Daehyun tersenyum " gomawo "

" khaja "

.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya seiring eratnya pelukan Hoseok padanya, tidak lupa Hoseok menarik selimut yang sempat terjatuh untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua

" saranghe Kim Taehyung " bisik Hoseok tepat di telinga Taehyung

" nado saranghe Jung Hoseok " balas Taehyung. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut

.

Namjoon berusaha agar tidak terjatuh, dia baru saja mengantar Jimin dan Yonggi yang mabuk berat ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kepalanya terasa ringan serta pandangan yang tidak jelas membuatnya terus mengumpat sembari menaiki tangga ke lantai dua

" Namjoon "

" ah.. noona. Selamat pagi "

" cepat masuk ke kamar "

Namjoon mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar

" apa Namjoon belum bangun Jinnie? "

Seokjin berbalik dan tersenyum pada ayahnya " semalam Namjoon tidur larut karena menonton film bersamaku, jalan-jalan pagi appa menyenangkan? Maaf tidak bisa menemani appa "

" tak apa sayang, segera bangunkan Namjoon dan kita sarapan bersama di pinggir kolam. Oh, panggilkan Yongguk juga "

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah namun segera tersenyum lagi

" baik appa "

Namjoon mengutuk kepalanya yang masih terasa ringan meskipun dia sudah meminum dua butir aspirin dan mandi, dia berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat seperti orang mabuk di hadapan ayahnya

" sekolahmu lancar? "

Pertanyaan ayahnya membuat Namjoon hampir tersedak, selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah bertanya tentang sekolahnya

" baik appa "

" baguslah, lalu bagaimana dengan bisnis kita Yongguk-ah? "

" semuanya berjalan lancar samchon, tidak ada kesalahan sedikit pun "

" bagus, aku senang mendengarnya. Malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama Woo Jihoo sekaligus membicarakan pernikahannya dengan Jinnie "

Mata Namjoon membesar namun Seokjin segera menggenggam tangannya, dia tidak ingin sikap Namjoon membuat adiknya itu dimarahi sang ayah. Tuan Kim adalah orang yang keras dan temperamental

" Zico? "

" benar Yongguk-ah, Zico dan Jinnie akan segera bertunangan "

Yongguk tersenyum tipis " aku senang mendengarnya "

.

Daehyun terbangun dan beranjak dari sofa, karena apartemen Seunghoon hanya memiliki satu kamar dan Daehyun yang tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan Seunghoon jadi dirinya tidur di sofa, beruntung ini adalah hari sabtu dan sekolah mereka libur hanya diisi dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian bungsu keluarga Jung ini. Hidung mancung Daehyun menangkap aroma dari arah dapur yang membuat perutnya berbunyi

" selamat pagi "

Seunghoon yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci pun berbalik dan tersenyum " selamat pagi Daehyun-ah "

Daehyun berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi " apa yang kau masak? "

" sup daging dan telur, kuharap kau suka karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kumasak selain makanan ini "

" tak apa, itu sudah terdengar bagus untuk perutku "

Seunghoon mengangguk dan mencoba sup daging buatannya " mobilmu ada di basement apartemen ini "

Daehyun mengangguk lalu membuka pintu kulkas milik Seunghoon, dia mengambil sekotak susu dan menuangkannya di gelas

" sekali lagi terima kasih "

Seunghoon berbalik untuk meletakkan panci berisi sup daging dan telur diatas meja, dia lalu menaruh dua mangkuk " tidak perlu mengucapkannya berulang kali, kita ini teman bukan? "

Daehyun hanya terkekeh

" khaja, supnya tidak enak dimakan jika sudah dingin "

.

Youngjae berulang kali salah nada saat bernyanyi membuat ms. Park Bom mengetuk tongkat kecil di atas meja

" ada apa dengan dirimu ms. Yoo? Apa kau sakit? "

Youngjae mengangguk " sebenarnya saya sedang tidak enak badan hari ini ssaem, namun saya memaksakan datang karena perlombaan sudah dekat "

Park Bom menggeleng, guru bertubuh seksi itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Youngjae

" pulanglah dan segera beristirahat. Kau kuijinkan tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini namun aku berharap kau bisa mengikuti latihan tambahan pada Senin sore karena perlombaan sudah dekat "

Youngjae membungkuk hormat " maafkan saya ssaem "

" pergilah "

" terima kasih " Youngjae pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tempat paduan suara sekolah berlatih

" sudah selesai? " tanya Junhong saat melihat Youngjae berjalan dengan tas di bahunya, dia baru saja dari toilet dan hendak kembali ke ruang olahraga untuk berlatih taekwondo

" sebenarnya belum tapi aku mendadak tidak enak badan "

Junhong berjalan mendekati Youngjae dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Youngjae, yeoja dengan sabuk hitam taekwondo itu menggumam

" pulang dan beristirahatlah, aku akan ke rumah sore nanti "

" nde, sampai jumpa Junhong-ie "

.

" apa maksud perkataan appa tadi? " Namjoon berusaha mengotrol suaranya agar tidak berucap keras di hadapan kakaknya, mereka sedang berada dia taman belakang rumah yang sejuk dan dan berudara segar

" aku dan Jihoo akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, appa sudah merencanakan semuanya "

" noona mengenal namja itu? "

Seokjin menggenggam tangan Namjoon " dia teman noona semasa sekolah dan dia tampan "

Namjoon mengacak surainya " apa dia orang yang baik dalam memperlakukan wanita? yakuza tidak cocok untuk noona "

Seokjin terkekeh " lalu menurutmu apa ada namja dari keluarga dan lingkungan baik yang mau menikahi putri seorang pemimpin mafia? "

Namjoon terdiam, dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin

" aku hanya ingin noona mendapatkan yang terbaik, biarkan semua yang buruk terjadi padaku asal noona baik-baik saja "

Seokjin mengigit bibirnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmata

" karena bagiku kebahagiaan noona dan Jimin adalah yang utama, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat kalian berdua merasa nyaman dan bahagia "

" gomawo Namjoon-ah " ucap Seokjin pelan

" karena noona sudah seperti eomma bagiku, terima kasih sudah menjadi pengganti eomma disaat aku membutuhkan sosok eomma yang pergi terlalu cepat "

" nde " Seokjin lalu memindahkan kepala Namjoon dari bahu ke pahanya dan sungguh sial sebulir air matanya jatuh mengenai wajah Namjoon

" noona menangis? Ada yang menyakiti noona? "

Seokjin menggeleng " tidak, noona hanya tersentuh dengan perkataanmu "

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata di pipi Seokjin

" uljima noona "

Dan dari jauh Yongguk menatap mereka dengan tatapan benci dan terluka

.

Yunho bernafas lega ketika Daehyun akhirnya menjawab panggilannya setelah entah sudah berapa kali dia menelpon adiknya itu sejak pagi

" ada apa hyung? "

" kau dimana Dae? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah? Hyung mengkhawatirkanmu "

Daehyun berjalan ke balkon apartemen Seunghoon " maaf tidak memberitahumu hyung, semalam aku pergi ke acara temanku dan hari ini kami berencana untuk memancing di laut utara "

" memancing? "

" iya, mungkin aku akan kembali besok "

Terdengar desahan napas lega dari seberang " hyung berpikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Dae-ah, perasaan hyung terus saja tidak enak sejak semalam apalagi kau tidak juga muncul di rumah "

" hyung terlalu berlebihan "

" itu karena hyung sayang padamu, hari ini hyung akan pergi ke China selama satu minggu dan Jaejoong tidak tahu sampai kapan berada di Jepang, kau tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri? "

Daehyun terkekeh, kakaknya masih saja menganggap dirinya anak kecil

" aku baik-baik saja hyung "

" hyung jadi tenang, baiklah sampai jumpa Dae-ah. Hati-hati dengan kegiatan memancingmu "

" nde " Daehyun segera menghampiri Seunghoon yang sedang menatap laptop putihnya di ranjang

" kakakmu? "

Daehyun mengangguk dan melempar tubuhnya di samping Seunghoon

" dia akan pergi keluar negeri selama satu minggu "

" oh " sahut Seunghoon pendek

" apa yang kau lihat? Serius sekali "

Seunghoon menggeser agar Daehyun bisa melihat layar laptopnya

" dokumentasi saat perayaan ulang tahun sekolah dua bulan lalu "

" oh, ini Youngjae " telunjuk Daehyun mengarah pada Youngjae yang sedang berada diatas panggung bersama belasan siswi lainnya, kekasihnya itu terlihat imut dengan seragam paduan suara berwarna biru gelap

" Jae adalah pemimpin kelompok paduan suara di sekolah kita, suaranya sangat bagus saat bernyanyi " jelas Seunghoon

" ini Namjoon dan Jimin "

" mereka berdua menjadi pembawa acara, sebenarnya hanya Jimin namun entah kenapa yeoja hiperaktif dan banyak bicara itu jadi sangat gugup sesaat sebelum naik ke atas panggung jadi sebagai kekasih yang baik Namjoon menemaninya meskipun tanpa persiapan apapun "

Daehyun mengangguk lalu menatap Seunghoon yang duduk disampingnya

" kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan apapun lagi pada Youngjae? "

" tenang saja, aku bukan tipe perebut kekasih orang apalagi kekasih temanku sendiri, that's not my style "

" baguslah, karena aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup jika berani merebut Youngjae dari genggamanku "

Seunghoon terkekeh " jangan menggenggamnya terlalu kuat Daehyun-ah, Youngjae itu rapuh jadi jika kau menggenggamnya terlalu kuat dia akan mati "

Perkataan Seunghoon membuat Daehyun berbalik dan menatap langit-langit kamar Seunghoon yang ternyata memiliki wallpaper langit malam

.

 **.**

" unnie senang mendengarnya. Kau harus selalu mengingat posisi keluarga kita di kalangan masyarakat, keluarga kita adalah keluarga- "

Taehyung mendongak " lalu bagaimana dengan Bang Yongguk? Apa dia cukup pantas untuk keluarga kita? "

" sejak kapan kau jadi kurang ajar seperti ini Kim Taehyung?! " suara Himchan meninggi

Taehyung pun berdiri dan menatap tajam kakaknya " sejak Kim Himchan menjalin hubungan dengan mafia kejam bernama Bang Yongguk "

" kau! " Himchan menunjuk wajah Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya

" apa?! aku yakin jika appa dan eomma masih hidup mereka juga akan marah dengan kelakuanmu unnie! Kau selalu menyuruhku agar tidak bertingkah memalukan tanpa kau sadari jika yang memalukan itu adalah dirimu! Kau mempermalukan keluarga ini unnie! " napas Taehyung naik turun karena amarah yang memuncak

Himchan menurunkan tangannya dan mengatur napas " pergi ke kamarmu dan renungkan kesalahan apa yang sudah kau perbuat hari ini. aku pergi "

Dan jejeran porselen mahal di ruang tengah menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan seorang Kim Taehyung siang ini

.

Namja bernama Jung Hoseok itu menatap jejeran mobil mewah di hadapannya, sesekali dia menggeleng

" aku pilih yang itu " jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Alfa Romeo berwarna hitam

" pilihan yang bagus tuan, saya akan segera mengurusnya "

Hoseok mengangguk lalu berbalik " semua berkasnya atas nama Kim Taehyung, kirimkan mobil ini nanti malam pada alamat yang sudah kuberikan "

Dan namja itu hanya tersenyum " baik tuan Jung "

.

" hei "

Maid yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar Seokjin itu berhenti karena suara Namjoon, dia berbalik lalu membungkuk hormat

" dari siapa? "

" ini kiriman dari tuan Jihoo "

" apa isinya? "

Maid itu menggeleng pelan " maaf, saya tidak tahu tuan. Saya tidak berani membukanya "

Namjoon mengambil kotak dari tangan sang maid lalu membukanya lalu tersenyum tipis, di dalam kotak terdapat sebuah gaun polos berwarna biru langit

" dasar " dia lalu menutup kembali kotak tersebut dan memberikannya pada sang maid kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya

.

Daehyun tersenyum lebar dan segera menjawab telepon dari ayahnya

" appa " suara riang Daehyun membuat tuan Jung tersenyum lebar

" bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak berbuat ulah? "

Daehyun terkekeh " tentu saja tidak appa, aku menjadi anak yang baik "

" baguslah, appa sudah mengirim uang jajanmu dan akan appa tambahkan sedikit karena kau sudah menjadi anak baik "

" gomawo, aku juga ingin membeli mobil baru "

" kirimkan tagihannya pada appa "

" aku mengerti, bagaimana keadaan appa? "

Tuan Jung membubuhkan tanda tangan pada kertas yang baru saja disodorkan oleh sang sekretaris " appa baik-baik saja "

" ulang tahunku bagaimana? "

Tuan Jung mendesah pelan " appa tidak bisa memberikan ucapan langsung padamu, ulang tahunmu bertepatan dengan peresmian kilang minyak appa di Abu Dabhi tapi appa akan tetap memberimu hadiah, apa yang inginkan? "

Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya " aku.. tidak ingin hadiah apapun "

" Dae- "

" aku mengerti appa, aku berusaha mengerti "

" Dae.. "

" asalkan appa selalu sehat aku akan sangat bahagia. Aku sedang berada di sekolah dan sangat sibuk. Akan kuhubungi lagi. Aku mencintaimu appa " PIP

Ingin rasanya Daehyun menghancurkan ponsel di tangannya. Seunghoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar hanya menatap Daehyun heran. Ketika dia tinggal sebentar untuk mandi namja itu sedang tersenyum sendiri membaca majalah dewasa dan sekarang raut wajah Daehyun terlihat kesal

" kau baik? "

Daehyun mendongak " aku buruk "

" bersiaplah, kita akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman wanitaku "

.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut pada namja bersurai abu-abu di hadapannya ini, namja itu lalu meraih tangan dan mengecupnya lembut membuat Namjoon mendelik tidak suka

" kau cantik " puji Jihoo disertai senyuman yang bisa membuat para yeoja melemparkan diri mereka padanya

" terima kasih oppa "

Tuan Kim tersenyum puas " kita mulai saja makan malamnya, ikuti aku "

Namjoon pun mendorong kursi roda ayahnya menuju ruang makan diikuti Seokjin, Jihoo dan Yongguk

" apa kau setuju Jihoo-ssi? " tanya tuan Kim di tengah makan malam

Jihoo yang sedang tadi menatap Seokjin pun tersenyum " aku setuju tuan Kim, apa kita bisa segera membicarakan pernikahannya? "

Tuan Kim terkekeh " pernikahannya akan diaadakan minggu depan, aku yang akan mengurus semua persiapannya "

Namjoon terbatuk, segera saja Seokjin yang berada di sampingnya menyodorkan gelas berisi air. Namjoon menggumamkan permintaan maaf setelah meneguk air pemberian Seokjin, melihat itu tuan Kim menatap tidak suka dan Yongguk yang hanya menahan tawa

" bagaimana denganmu Seokjinnie? " tanya Jihoo

" aku bersedia oppa "

" aku akan membantu persiapannya samchon " sambung Yongguk, dia sempat tersenyum pada Seokjin

" tentu saja kau harus membantu Yongguk-ah, kau juga Namjoon "

Namjoon mengangguk " aku mengerti appa "

" bagaimana jika setelah makan malam kita berkeliling? " ajak Jihoo, namja itu memang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Seokjin

" eh? Tentu tapi bukankah oppa akan membicarakan sesuatu bersama appa? "

" tak apa Jinnie. Pergilah bersama Jihoo. Kami bisa berbicara dilain waktu " ujar tuan Kim lembut

" jika dia melakukan sesuatu segera hubungi aku dan tetap aktifkan gps noona " pesan Namjoon, setelah makan malam dia mengajak sang kakak untuk pergi ke kamarnya

" iya "

Namjoon mendesah frustasi " kenapa sulit sekali membiarkan noona pergi bersamanya, apa aku perlu mengikuti kalian? "

Seokjin menggeleng lalu mengecup pipi Namjoon " tidak perlu, jika appa mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan dia akan marah besar padamu "

" baiklah, sekarang pergilah noona dan ingat pesanku "

" aye-aye captain "

.

Jimin menguap lebar untuk yang ke sekian kalinya namun dia harus tetap belajar karena tes masuk perguruan tinggi tinggal dua hari lagi. Salahkan jadwal acaranya yang padat sehingga dia melupakan tes masuk tersebut. Ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan foto dirinya bersama Namjoon

" ya "

" kau sibuk? "

" begitulah oppa, aku sedang belajar untuk mengikuti tes masuk "

" kalau begitu aku pulang saja "

Mata sipit Jimin melebar, dia segera beranjak dari depan meja dan membuka gorden kamarnya. Senyum manis langsung terbentuk ketika melihat Namjoon bersandar di mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah Jimin

" aku akan turun secepatnya " ujar Jimin kemudian berlari keluar kamar

Namjoon langsung merengkuh Jimin ke dalam pelukannya begitu yeoja kesayangannya itu ada di hadapannya

" mau jalan-jalan? "

Jimin menggesek ujung hidungnya pada dada Namjoon " tapi aku sedang belajar "

Namjoon mencubit kedua pipi Jimin " aku aku akan menemanimu belajar besok lagipula untuk apa kau susah-susah belajar? Seokjin noona mengenal beberapa orang penting di BigHit University, kau bisa masuk dengan mudah sayang "

" kenapa tidak memberitahu sejak awal? Tahu begitu aku tidak akan memeras otakku malam ini, oppa jahat " Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga Namjoon tergoda dan mengecupnya sekilas

" mian sayang, sekarang kita pergi? "

" aku akan mengambil jaketku "

Namjoon menggeleng lalu membukakan pintu mobil " pakai saja jaket milikku "

.

Youngjae bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang, dia terus memikirkan Daehyun dan apa yang diperbuat Junhong pada kekasihnya itu. di satu sisi dia senang karena Daehyun tidak akan bertindak sesukanya namun di sisi lain dia merasa khawatir, bagaimana jika karena kejadian itu tulang Daehyun patah atau sebagainya? Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya

" apa aku harus menghubunginya? Ah tidak, bagaimana jika dia marah dan tidak menjawab? Tapi apa harus terus diam seperti ini? aakkkh.. MOLLA! "

Setelah mempertimbangkan segala hal termasuk hubungan mereka yang akan berakhir, Youngjae pun memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Daehyun. Sudah dering ketiga dan Daehyun belum juga menjawab membuat Youngjae hampir putus asa

" ya "

Jantung Youngjae seakan melompat keluar saat mendengar suara dingin Daehyun

" se..selamat malam "

" ada apa menghubungiku? "

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bisa membayangkan wajah Daehyun yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan saat ini

" aku.. aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu oppa, tentang Junhong aku..aku minta maaf "

Lama tidak terdengar suara Daehyun membuat Youngjae semakin yakin kalau namja Jung ini sangat marah padanya

" aku- "

" besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan pergi ke taman dan makan es krim disana. Pakailah sesuatu berwarna biru agar kita terlihat serasi " PIP

Youngjae menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan heran, apa Daehyun baru saja mengajaknya berkencan? Astaga wajah Youngjae terasa panas sekali

Sedangkan di tempat Daehyun, namja itu tersenyum seraya bersandar di wastafel

" akhirnya kau menghubungiku Jae-ie, aku pikir kau akan marah dan mengakhiri hubungan kita "

.

Namjoon membelai surai Jimin yang sedang bersandar di dadanya, mereka sedang tiduran di kap depan mobil Namjoon yang diparkir di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi

Jimin menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di dada Namjoon " aku mencintaimu oppa "

Namjoon memeluk Jimin " aku juga, aku sangat mencintaimu "

" apa hubungan kita akan berlanjut? "

" ya, hubungan kita akan berlanjut. Aku akan segera menikahimu begitu semuanya berada di bawah kendaliku "

" appa sama sekali tidak mempersoalkan tentang pekerjaan oppa "

Namjoon tersenyum " aku tahu, kami berbicara cukup lama malam itu dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada ayahmu yang sangat pengertian itu "

" tapi kenapa sampai saat ini aku belum dikenalkan pada ayahmu oppa? Aku merasa sedikit ragu dengan hubungan kita " suara Jimin yang serak menandakan dia hampir menangis

Namjoon mengelus surai Jimin, menenangkan yeoja nomor dua dalam hidupnya itu

" belum saatnya Jimin-ie, ini masih terlalu berbahaya lagipula aku sudah mengenalkanmu pada Seokjin noona "

Jimin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon " apa? apa yang berbahaya? Ayahmu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita? Atau oppa yang hanya berniat main-main saja denganku? "

" tentu saja tidak Jimin-ie " Namjoon berusaha agar suaranya tetap stabil

" lalu apa lagi yang oppa tunggu? "

" aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, ku harap kau mengerti "

" bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika oppa tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku! Oppa hanya berkata ini berbahaya tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang berbahaya! " suara Jimin melengking tinggi. Jimin lalu turun dan membuka pintu mobil

" aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar Jimin-ie " Namjoon hendak meraih tangan Jimin namun dihempas yeoja itu kasar

" antarkan aku pulang! sekarang! "

.

" **appa! Jangan tinggalkan Seokkie appa " bocah laki-laki berusia 5 tahun itu menangis di depan makam ayahnya. Wajahnya basah dengan mata sedikit membengkak karena sejak tadi dirinya menangisi kepergian ayahnya**

" **Seokkie, ayo kita pulang " seorang anak laki-laki berusia 11 tahun itu menepuk pundak bocah bernama Jung Hoseok itu**

" **andwae! Seokkie ingin disini, Seokkie ingin bersama appa "**

" **sayang, hari sudah sore dan kita harus pulang. besok Seokkie boleh datang kesini lagi bersama Ilwoo hyung dan eomma " kali ini seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat sangat muda yang membujuk**

" **yaksok? "**

 **Ibu Hoseok mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut " nde, kita akan kembali lagi kesini besok dan membawakan appa bunga "**

 **Hoseok pun beranjak dari duduknya dan meminta Ilwoo untuk menggendongnya. Seharusnya Hoseok tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya, pagi itu dia, kakaknya dan ibunya tidak pergi ke pemakaman seperti yang dijanjikan sang ibu kemarin sore. Mereka pergi ke bandara untuk pergi ke LA dan menetap disana selama 9 tahun. Hoseok meronta dan menangis sekeras yang dia bisa, dirinya menolak pergi ke LA dan bersikeras ingin tetap berada di Seoul hingga dia merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya yang membuat tubuhnya melemas hingga kesadarannya hilang. Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat olehnya adalah wajah basah sang kakak**

" brengsek! " umpat Hoseok ketika dia membuka matanya, napasnya tidak beraturan dengan keringat membasahi tubuh. Dia beranjak dan membuka kaus kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Diteguk segelas air di meja nakas dan berjalan menuju lemari, membukanya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu dari dalam sana. Hoseok melangkah menuju pinggir ranjang dan duduk di atas karpet dengan harta ratusan ribu dollar

" brengsek! Kalian semua brengsek! " umpat Hoseok yang membuka kotak tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lintingan kertas dan membakar ujungnya. Lintingan kertas berisi ganja itu segera dihisapnya beberapa kali dan Hoseok pun menyeringai lebar ketika dia mulai merasakan efek benda perusak tubuh tersebut

.

Yongguk memandang keluar jendela, dia merasa sedang diawasi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Himchan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan dua gelas berisi wine

" ada yang sedang kau pikirkan oppa? "

Yongguk mengambil satu gelas wine dari tangan Himchan " tidak ada, besok aku akan mempersiapkan pernikahan Seokjin dan Jihoo "

Himchan mengangguk singkat dan meminum wine perlahan " aku tidak sabar ingin melihat oppa memimpin organisasi itu "

Yongguk tersenyum lebar " setelah pernikahan Seokjin, aku akan menyingkirkan tua bangka Kim bersama Namjoon "

Himchan mengecup bibir Yongguk " lakukan dengan cepat oppa "

.

" berdasarkan informasi yang saya dapatkan, tuan Namjoon sedang menjalin hubungan dengan nona Park Jimin, putri pengusaha tekstil yang tidak terlalu besar di Busan. Mereka terlihat saling mencintai dan beberapa waktu lalu tuan Namjoon menemui ayah nona Jimin dan membicarakan sesuatu. Dan informasi yang baru saja saya dapatkan tuan Namjoon dan nona Jimin sedang berada di taman tidak jauh dari danau Han "

Tuan Kim mengangguk " terus awasi mereka dan pastikan Jimin selalu dalam kondisi aman, lenyapkan semua pengganggu "

" baik tuan "

" kemana Jihoo membawa Seokjin? "

" tuan Jihoo membawa nona Seokjin ke Daegu "

Kening tuan Kim berkerut " Daegu? Awasi mereka. Eksekusi semuanya jika Seokjin berada dalam bahaya "

" baik tuan. Saya mengerti "

" menurutmu bagaimana perkembangan Namjoon? Apa dia sudah lebih baik dari Yongguk? "

Namja itu tersenyum " ya tuan, tuan muda Namjoon menunjukkan kemajuan yang besar akhir-akhir ini ditambah lagi yeoja itu berada di belakangnya "

" yeoja? "

" Lee Jamyung tuan "

Kedua alis tuan Kim terangkat, bagaimana bisa Namjoon menemukan Jamyung dan membujuk yeoja berhati batu itu untuk bekerja sama? Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa melakukannya

" bagaimana bisa? "

" tuan Namjoon sendiri yang pergi menemui Lee Jamyung dan berbicara cukup lama "

Tuan Kim lalu tertawa keras, bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan air matanya

" dia benar-benar putraku, Kim Namjoon mewarisi semua yang ada dalam diriku ini. dia akan bergerak cepat, kau tidak perlu membantu cukup mengawasi "

" saya mengerti tuan "

" pergilah "

Sepeninggal orang kepercayaannya, tuan Kim menatap sendu pigura yang berada diatas meja. Pigura berisi foto keluarga kecilnya sebelum sang istri tercinta meninggal dunia

" maafkan aku, aku membawa kalian semua pada kehidupan yang berbahaya. Tidak seharusnya kalian menjalani kehidupan seperti ini "

.

" gomawo oppa " itu balasan ucapan selamat pagi Taehyung untuk Hoseok

" kau suka? "

" tentu, siang ini kita akan berkeliling dengan mobil baruku "

" baiklah nona Kim "

" jika saja oppa di hadapanku pasti aku sudah memeluk oppa dengan erat "

Tawa Hoseok terdengar renyah " kau bisa memelukku nanti siang "

" tapi aku sedang tidak berulang tahun lalu untuk apa memberiku hadiah? "

" aku sedang ingin saja lagipula apa salah aku memberikan hadiah padamu? "

" tentu saja tidak, lupakan. Sampai jumpa " PIP

Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya

.

Youngjae menatap bingung pada kemeja dan sweater berwarna biru di hadapannya

" aku harus pakai yang mana? "

Drrt.. melihat siapa yang menelpon Youngjae dengan cepat menjawabnya

" nde "

" aku sudah di depan "

Mata Youngjae membulat " eh? Tapi- "

" bukakan aku pintu atau kau ingin aku terus berdiri seperti orang gila disini? "

Youngjae berlari secepat yang dia bisa, dia mengatur napas dan senyumnya sebelum membuka pintu

" selamat pagi oppa "

" boleh aku masuk? "

Youngjae mengangguk, pagi ini Daehyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaus putih dan kemeja berwarna biru. Hati Youngjae sedikit miris melihat perban di kepala Daehyun

" kau belum juga selesai? " tanya Daehyun karena Youngjae masih mengenakan shortpants hitam serta kaus berwarna kuning

" aku baru saja akan bersiap "

Decakan sebal keluar dari mulut Daehyun dan langsung menatap mata Youngjae

" cepatlah, kita akan sarapan bersama "

Youngjae mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan keluar 20 menit kemudian dengan sweater biru serta shortpants putih

.

Seokjin menatap takut pada Namjoon yang berjalan cepat menuruni tangga sembari menatap Jihoo tajam, adiknya itu mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang kuat

" kemana saja kau membawa kakakku pergi? Hah! "

Jihoo tersenyum, dia tidak mundur satu langkah pun meski Namjoon terus maju " Busan, bukankah gps Jinnie aktif? Seharusnya kau bisa tahu "

Namjoon hendak memberi satu pukulan pada wajah Jihoo jika saja tuan Kim tidak menghentikannya

" apa maksudmu bersikap seperti itu? "

Namjoon menunduk, dia mundur satu langkah dan meraih tangan Seokjin agar berdiri di sampingnya

" tak apa tuan Kim, saya mengerti. Saya minta maaf karena Seokjinnie- "

Tuan Kim mengangkat sebelah tangannya " tak apa, kalian belum sarapan? Kita sarapan bersama "

.

" jadi seperti itu hiks.. " Jimin mengusap air matanya dengan tisu. Pagi ini dia membuat heboh dengan mendatangi rumah Yoongi dan langsung menangis. Ini memang bukan pertama kali Jimin datang seperti ini namun ibu Yoongi sedang berada di rumah dan wanita yang dibenci dan disayangi Yoongi secara bersamaan itu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi entah kemana

Yoongi meminum caramel machiattonya perlahan " kau seharusnya mengerti Jimin-ie, dia butuh waktu yang tepat "

" tapi aku tidak suka ketika dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku oppa, aku ini kekasihnya jadi aku berhak tahu " Jimin kembali bersuara setelah dia menghabiskan susu vanillanya. Dihadapan mereka ada satu gelas besar susu vanilla dan banyak sekali permen coklat

" bukan berarti kau kekasihnya jadi kau berhak tahu segalanya, Namjoon juga berhak punya rahasia darimu "

" bagaimana jika ternyata Namjoon oppa sudah memiliki tunangan dan akan segera menikah? Bagaimana jika aku ini hanya dipermainkan olehnya? Bagaimana oppa? "

" kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Jimin-ie, hal brengsek seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, aku jamin. Jika Namjoon berani melakukannya aku yang akan memenggal kepalanya "

Gerakan Jimin membuka permen coklat terhenti " jangan oppa, jika kepala Namjoon oppa dipenggal lalu dengan siapa aku menikah? "

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar, Jimin memang merepotkan jika sudah merengek dan patah hati seperti ini namun entah kenapa dirinya betah menjadi teman curhat Park Jimin

" aku hanya berandai saja, aku juga tidak tega melakukannya "

Jimin menghembuskan napas lega " syukurlah, lain kali jangan mengatakan hal yang menakutkan, wajah oppa itu terlihat seperti akan mewujudkan hal itu "

" aku sudah gila jika melakukan hal itu. setelah ini ajak dia ke rumahmu dan buatkan sesuatu yang enak untuknya "

" bagaimana jika dia tidak datang? Bagaimana jika Namjoon oppa kesal dengan tingkahku tadi malam dan meninggalkanku? Hah.. membayangkannya saja membuatku patah semangat "

Yoongi berdecak " tidak akan, percayalah. Dia akan datang begitu kau menghubunginya, aku ini sudah cukup lama berteman dengannya "

Jimin mengangguk " baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa yang oppa katakan "

.

Youngjae memandang kagum pada restoran yang dimasuki dirinya dan Daehyun. Restoran tersebut tidaklah besar namun cukup nyaman. Daehyun memilih tempat di dekat jendela dan tersenyum sejenak pada pelayan yang datang memberikan daftar menu

" pesanlah apa yang kau suka "

Youngjae mengangguk lalu mulai memesan, dia menyukai semua menu di dalam daftar tersebut namun tidak mungkin dia memesan semuanya

" oppa " panggilnya lembut

" caramel machiatto dan cheese cake " ujar Daehyun singkat, dia memilih memainkan ibu jarinya diatas punggung tangan Youngjae

" terima kasih telah memesan, silahkan tunggu sebentar "

" setelah ini kita pergi Gwangju "

" eh? Gwangju? Untuk apa? Bukankah kita akan pergi ke taman? "

Daehyun tersenyum " kau akan tahu nanti "

" bagaimana dengan lukanya? Aku benar-benar- "

" lupakan, ini tidaklah buruk "

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya " aku senang mendengarnya "

" oppa akan ikut tes masuk perguruan tinggi? "

Daehyun mengangguk singkat " ya, kau juga? "

" tentu, aku ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran "

" wah, kekasihku akan jadi dokter rupanya " Daehyun mencubit pelan pipi Youngjae membuat sang empunya merona hebat

" kau memerah? Aigoo.. kau lucu sekali "

" hentikan oppa, aku malu "

.

Hoseok tidak pernah tahu jika mengamati Taehyung mengemudi adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit turn on, entah dia yang mudah turn on atau Taehyung yang terlalu menggoda. Hoseok suka wajah tenang Taehyung serta jari lentiknya yang berada di sisi stir mobil, dia suka ketika Taehyung meliriknya sebentar dan tersenyum. Mobil Taehyung berhenti di sebuah gedung olahraga

" untuk apa kita kesini? "

Taehyung mengecup pipi Hoseok singkat " kita akan bermain tenis "

Dan Hoseok pun berdecak, dia tidak terlalu suka berolahraga apalagi olahraga yang membuatnya harus berlari kesana-kemari

" aku malas "

" ayolah oppa, sekali ini saja. Aku yakin oppa akan menyukainya "

.

" jadi ini tempatnya? Bagus sekali appa " Seokjin dan tuan Kim sedang berada di dalam gedung yang nantinya akan menjadi lokasi resepsi pernikahannya

" appa selalu menyediakan yang terbaik untuk putri ayah yang hebat ini "

" gomawo appa "

" maaf, aku terlambat " ujar Jihoo, namja itu terlihat kesusahan bernafas Seokjin yakin jika dia baru saja berlari

" tak apa Jihoo-yah, sekarang pergilah berkeliling bersama Jinnie "

" nde tuan Kim "

Tuan Kim meraih tangan Jihoo dan menggenggamnya " panggil aku appa, tuan Kim hanya diperuntukkan untuk rekan bisnisku saja sedangkan kau adalah keluargaku "

Jihoo tersenyum " baik appa "

" kita akan melihat desain undangannya besok " ujar Jihoo, sekarang dia dan Seokjin sedang menatap lukisan. Gedung yang akan mereka pakai sedang mengadakan pameran lukisan

" ya. setelah ini aku harus pergi ke butik untuk mencoba beberapa gaun, oppa juga harus ikut "

Jihoo mempererat genggaman tangan mereka " tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu lama, aku punya janji bersama seseorang jam makan siang nanti "

" benarkah? Padahal aku ingin mengajak oppa makan siang bersamaku "

" kita akan makan malam bersama, sore ini juga aku dan Yongguk akan pergi ke gereja yang akan kita gunakan nanti "

Seokjin mendelik " Yongguk? "

Jihoo membaca keterangan yang berada di bawah lukisan " ya, tadi dia menghubungiku untuk mengatakan hal itu "

" mengenai Yongguk- "

Perkataan Seokjin terhenti ketika Jihoo mengecup dahinya " aku tahu, kau sudah memberitahu semua itu semalam dan aku sudah cukup mengerti. Tenang saja, aku berada di pihakmu dan tidak akan kubiarkan bahaya sekecil apapun mendekatimu "

" aku mempercayaimu oppa "

.

" kemana noona pergi Jamyung-ah? "

" nona Seokjin pergi bersama tuan besar untuk melihat gedung yang akan digunakan nanti, saya mendapat informasi jika tuan Jihoo sudah menyusul "

" dimana Yongguk? "

" Yongguk dan kekasihnya sedang menemui tuan Ahn. Yang saya tahu tuan Ahn adalah pemasok senjata baru untuk organisasi kita "

" pastikan kita tetap bekerja sama dengan nyonya Bae "

" baik tuan "

Namjoon mengambil pistol dari dalam laci nakas " lakukan tugasmu setelah pernikahan Seokjin noona selesai, aku ingin pesta kelulusanku bertepatan dengan resminya aku menjadi pemimpin organisasi ini "

Jamyung tersenyum lebar bahkan hingga terlihat seperti seringai yang menyeramkan

" saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda "

 **.**

Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Daehyun ketika namja itu mengayuh kencang pedal sepeda padahal mereka melalui jalan yang menurun. Tujuan Daehyun mengajak Youngjae ke Gwangju adalah untuk bersepeda bersama Youngjae, terima kasih untuk Jaejoong yang merekomendasikan tempat ini pada Daehyun

" kau suka? " sekarang dia dan Youngjae sudah berada di pinggir danau

Youngjae mengangguk " tempat ini indah "

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dari belakang, meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan leher yang mengeluarkan aroma vanilla yang manis itu

" kita akan sering datang kesini jika kau menyukainya "

" apa kita bisa mengajak Junhong? "

Daehyun menggeleng kemudian mengecup pelan leher Youngjae " aku tidak menyukainya "

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya " maaf "

Keduanya lalu menutup mata dan menghirup udara Gwangju yang segar, tangan Daehyun semakin erat memeluk Youngjae. Mereka bertahan selama 15 menit dalam posisi seperti itu sebelum Daehyun memutar tubuh Youngjae dan melumat bibir plum tersebut. Digigit atas dan bawah bibir itu secara bergantian lalu memasukkan lidahnya untuk membelit lidah Youngjae. Erangan Youngjae keluar di dalam mulutnya ketika Daehyun menyesap kuat lidahnya, tangan Youngjae pun meremas surai Daehyun secara perlahan bahkan Youngjae yakin jika mereka masih terus seperti ini perban Daehyun akan terlepas akibat kuku-kukunya

" kau manis " ucap Daehyun sembari menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Youngjae, sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah merah dan napas yang terengah-engah itu

" kita pulang sekarang "

Youngjae mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului Daehyun, dia memegang bagian tempat jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak dua kali lebih keras

.

Hoseok meneguk air di dalam botol tersebut dengan rakus bahkan beberapa tetes mengalir ke sekitar mulut dan lehernya

" oppa tidak buruk " ujar Taehyung yang duduk tidak jauh dari Hoseok, yeoja itu menaruh handuk di lehernya

" aku hampir mati di sana "

Taehyung terkekeh " oppa hanya jarang berolahraga saja "

" peduli setan, aku tidak akan bermain tenis lagi "

Taehyung beranjak lalu mengusap keringat di pelipis Hoseok dengan handuk " kita akan main basket lain kali, olahraga membuat kita berkeringat dan itu sehat oppa "

Hoseok memajukan bibirnya kemudian menarik Taehyung hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya, dikecup leher Taehyung sejenak " aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat kita berkeringat, kau pasti menyukainya "

Pipi Taehyung bersemu ketika mengingat bagaimana Hoseok 'menungganginya' dengan kasar hingga dia hampir pingsan " byuntae "

Digigit pipi Taehyung " tapi kau menyukainya bukan? "

Taehyung mendengus lalu bangkit " oppa selalu saja seperti ini "

Dan Hoseok hanya tertawa melihat Taehyung meninggalkannya dengan wajah memerah

.

Namjoon segera menggeser slide ponselnya begitu mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, diletakkan pedang yang satu jam lalu berada di tangannnya

" ya Jimin-ie "

" bisa ke rumahku sekarang? "

Namjoon menatap Jamyung yang berdiri di sampingnya " tentu, 20 menit lagi aku tiba "

" nde, aku membuat sup daging yang enak "

Senyum di wajah Namjoon langsung terukir " ya " PIP. Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Jimin. Namjoon pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya

" aku punya urusan, hari ini sampai disini saja "

Jamyung membungkuk sopan " ya tuan "

" bereskan ini dan kerjakan tugasmu yang lain "

" baik tuan "

.

Seokjin menatap pigura berukuran besar dimana terdapat potret ibunya, sebulir air mata jatuh ke pipi yang langsung diusapnya

" eomma aku akan menikah sebentar lagi "

" Jinnie "

Seokjin lalu mengusap lagi air matanya yang jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, dia memasang senyum terbaiknya " appa belum tidur? Sudah minum obat? "

Tuan Kim mengangguk, ditepuk sofa yang berada persis di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Seokjin untuk duduk " kemari "

" apa kau sudah siap untuk menikah? "

Seokjin mengangguk " tentu appa "

Dielus punggung tangan Seokjin lembut " jika kau belum siap, appa bisa membatalkannya Jinnie "

" tidak perlu appa, aku baik-baik saja lagipula aku dan Jihoo sudah saling kenal saat masih SMP dulu meskipun kami hilang komunikasi setelah itu tapi semua akan baik-baik saja "

Tuan Kim meraih kepala Seokjin untuk mengecup lembut dahi putrinya itu

" appa menyayangimu Jinnie "

" aku juga sangat menyayangi appa dan Namjoon "

" maafkan appa telah membuat kau dan adikmu menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, percayalah appa sangat ingin kau menjalani kehidupan normal dimana kau akan menikah dengan namja yang benar-benar kau cintai bukan namja yang dijodohkan denganmu "

Seokjin menatap ayahnya " tapi namja yang dijodohkan denganku adalah pilihan dari namja yang sangat mencintaiku jadi aku yakin namja itu yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik karena namja yang mencintaiku selalu memberikan yang paling terbaik untukku sejak kecil hingga sekarang "

" selamat malam appa, noona " ucap Namjoon yang baru saja muncul. Dia baru saja kembali dari rumah Jimin dan melewatkan makan malam bersama ayah dan kakaknya

" darimana saja kau? apa yang sudah kau siapkan untuk pernikahan Jinnie? "

Namjoon menunduk, dia memang belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk pernikahan kakaknya. dirinya sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya dan Jimin

" appa tidak tahu jika Namjoon mempersiapkan seorang penyanyi yang akan bernyanyi di acara pernikahanku nanti? Penyanyi itu dengan suara paling merdu yang pernah kudengar " jawab Seokjin ketika melihat Namjoon yang merasa bersalah

" benarkah itu? "

" nde appa, sekarang kuantar appa ke kamar. Sudah waktunya appa beristirahat " Seokjin bangkit dan segera mendorong kursi roda tuan Kim

" appa ingin Namjoon yang mengantar appa "

Alis Namjoon terangkat, selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah berkata seperti itu

" baik appa " dia segera mengambil alih kursi roda dari tangan Seokjin. Dia dapat melihat raut wajah khawatir dari kakaknya

" appa ingin agar kau berhati-hati, lindungilah orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupmu bukan hanya Seokjin dan Jimin namun orang-orang yang sedang berjuang bersamamu dan berada di pihakmu "

Gerakan tangan Namjoon yang hendak menyelimuti ayahnya terhenti, diatur napasnya yang sempat tidak teratur karena terkejut

" setelah ini pergilah beristirahat " ujar tuan Kim sebelum menutup kedua matanya

" baik appa "

Setelah memastikan ayahnya nyaman dengan selimut tebalnya, Namjoon mengecek pintu balkon dan memastikan pintu itu sudah terkunci, dia lalu menyalakan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu kamar ayahnya kemudian menutup pintu perlahan. Namjoon tersenyum sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon duduk di samping Yongguk seperti biasa, dirinya sempat bertanya dimana ayahnya pada seorang maid dan hanya mengangguk singkat ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang jalan-jalan pagi bersama Seokjin

" kau mengambil alih daerah selatan? "

Namjoon hanya mengangguk lalu menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk berisi sereal

" tanpa memberitahuku? "

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yongguk " apa itu penting? Kau saja bebas membangun dinastimu sendiri "

Yongguk mendecih " kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku bocah, tidak akan pernah "

" jangan sombong sepupuku, semua itu akan berubah. Bersiaplah untuk kutendang dari posisimu sekarang "

Yongguk menggeram sesaat lalu kembali tersenyum " kita lihat saja, Kim Namjoon. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat jika aku tidak pernah kalah dari siapapun apalagi bocah sepertimu "

Namjoon terkekeh " aku suka rasa percaya dirimu "

" hai " sapa Jihoo dari ujung ruangan, yakuza Jepang itu melangkah mendekati Yongguk dan Namjoon yang saling melempar pandangan membunuh

Namjoon hanya tersenyum sedikit menanggapi Jihoo sedangkan Yongguk terlihat lebih akrab dengan namja yang sebentar lagi menjadi suami Seokjin itu

" apa Jinnie dan appa belum juga kembali? " tanya Jihoo sembari menatap ponselnya

" samchon menyukai udara segar di taman kompleks perumahan ini "

" kalian semua sudah berkumpul? "

Ketiga namja itu menoleh dan langsung bangkit dari kursi mereka

" selamat pagi " ketiganya membungkuk kompak

Seokjin tersenyum lalu mendorong kursi roda ayahnya ke meja makan " duduklah "

" selamat pagi princess " ujar Jihoo lalu mengecup punggung tangan Seokjin, Namjoon berusaha untuk tidak melempar mangkuk ke wajah tampan Jihoo

" kapan kalian akan melihat desain undangannya? "

" hari ini appa. Aku juga sudah menulis daftar siapa saja yang harus kuundang "

" sudah masukkan beberapa teman lama appa? Mereka harus tahu jika putri appa akan menikah "

Seokjin menahan tawanya, terkadang ayahnya bertingkah seperti anak kecil

" tentu saja appa, aku juga mengundang teman-teman Namjoon dan juga- " Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum lanjut berbicara " teman-teman Yongguk oppa "

" kurasa persiapannya sudah hampir selesai "

Seokjin mengangguk " nde oppa "

" Namjoon-ah, apa hari ini kau sibuk? "

Pertanyaan tuan Kim spontan membuat Namjoon sedikit terkejut

" ah? Tidak. ada apa? "

Tuan Kim meminum tehnya sebelum berbicara " temani appa ke makam eomma "

Namjoon meremas sendoknya dan mengangguk canggung " nde appa "

Yongguk hanya menyeringai tipis dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Seokjin menatapnya sementara Jihoo menatap Renji yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, orang kepercayaan Jihoo itu mengangguk singkat

" lakukan hari ini dan aku ingin menerima hasilnya secepatnya " ujar Namjoon pada Jamyung yang sedang dihubunginya setelah sarapan

.

" apa aku boleh duduk disini? " tanya seorang namja dengan bahasa Korea yang terdengar aneh pada Youngjae yang sedang membaca novel sembari meminum latte

Youngjae mendongak dan tersenyum pada namja yang memiliki wajah serupa tokoh komik, matanya melihat ke seluruh kafe yang ternyata penuh, sebenarnya Youngjae ragu karena dia tidak datang sendiri ke tempat ini. Youngjae datang bersama Daehyun karena kekasihnya itu mengajak untuk sarapan bersama namun namja itu sedang pergi ke toilet

" jika kau keberatan tidak apa-apa, aku akan mencari tempat lain " ujar namja itu lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari tempat yang kosong, melihat itu Youngjae merasa sedikit kasihan lagipula mereka akan meninggalkan tempat ini sekembalinya Daehyun dari toilet

" tidak, duduklah "

" terima kasih " ujar namja itu lalu meletakkan nampan berisi secangkir kopi dan sepiring donat

Youngjae lanjut membaca novelnya sementara namja itu menyeruput kopinya pelan

" maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? "

Youngjae kembali mengangkat wajahnya " tentu "

" aku ingin pergi ke Museum Teddy Bear yang terkenal itu, apa tempat itu masih jauh dari sini? "

" tidak, hanya 20 menit "

" apa aku harus memakai taksi kesana? "

Youngjae menggeleng " ada halte di ujung jalan ini, bis yang singgah ke halte itu selalu melewati museum yang kau katakan "

" arigatou gozaimashu " ujar namja itu penuh semangat

Youngjae terkekeh " sudah kuduga kau bukan orang Korea, apa kau kesini untuk berlibur? "

" ya, aku berasal dari Jepang. Perkenalkan namaku Akira Matsumoto. Senang bertemu denganmu "

" Yoo Youngjae, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu " mereka hanya saling melempar senyum

" siapa dia? " tanya Daehyun yang baru saja kembali, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang

" namanya Akira, dia datang kesini untuk- " belum selesai Youngjae berbicara, Daehyun langsung menariknya untuk berdiri. Dengan cepat Daehyun memasukkan novel dan ponsel Youngjae ke dalam tas

" jangan berbicara dengan orang asing jika tidak ada aku " ujarnya sembari berjalan keluar, Youngjae melempas tatapan maaf pada Akira yang terlihat salah tingkah

" tidak seharusnya oppa seperti itu "

Daehyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil pun menatap Youngjae " dia itu orang asing Jae-ie, bisa saja dia memiliki niat jahat padamu "

Youngjae berdecak membuat Daehyun mengecup dahinya " aku melakukannya karena aku sayang padamu, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Jae-ie "

Youngjae hanya mendesah pelan sembari mengangguk

" sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang "

.

Seunghoon tersenyum pada pelayan yang baru saja lewat, mata sipitnya menatap ke arah pintu bercat putih itu. menghembuskan napas kasar karena namja yang menghubunginya untuk datang kesini belum juga muncul. Berselang 15 menit dan membuat Seunghoon hampir saja meninggalkan sofa berlapis beludru itu, pintu bercat putih pun terbuka menampakkan namja yang tetap tampan meski sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad

" apa kau menunggu lama? "

Seunghoon memutar bola matanya " 40 menit itu waktu yang cukup lama appa "

Namja yang berstatus ayah Seunghoon itu terkekeh " maaf, appa sedang sibuk di dalam sana "

" terserah, ada apa memanggilku kesini? "

Lee Junki duduk di hadapan Seunghoon " ayah rasa sekarang saatnya kau menggantikan posisi ayah "

Sebelah alis Seunghoon terangkat " appa yakin? "

Namja itu mengangguk " tentu saja, tidak usah terkejut seperti itu bukankah cepat atau lambat organisasi ini memang akan jatuh ke tanganmu? Kau itu anak tunggal Hoon-ah, jangan bersikap seolah kau memiliki saudara dan saingan berat disini "

Seunghoon terkekeh " baiklah, jadi kapan aku resmi menjadi pemimpin organisasi? Butuh pesta yang besar untuk itu "

" akhir minggu ini, bagaimana? Satu hari setelah kita menghadiri acara pernikahan putri Kim Gura "

" deal "

" oh, bagaimana dengan Youngjae? Sudah lama appa tidak melihatnya "

Seunghoon terbatuk sebentar " hubungan kami sudah berakhir "

" eh? Kenapa? "

" entahlah, aku yang mengakhirinya "

" padahal dia sangat manis dan lucu, tak apa Hoon-ah dengan status barumu kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik darinya "

.

Yongguk menghempas tubuhnya ke sofa sembari mengumpat membuat kening Himchan berkerut " ada apa Gukkie? "

" Namjoon "

Himchan berjalan mendekati Yongguk dan duduk di samping kekasihnya itu " apa sesuatu terjadi? "

" dia sudah mengambil alih bagian selatan tanpa kuketahui "

" eh? Bagaimana bisa? "

" sepertinya aku harus bergerak cepat Channie "

Himchan mengecup ujung hidung Yongguk " just do it "

Yongguk meraup bibir Himchan dan melumatnya penuh nafsu, dirangkul pinggang yeoja kesayangannya tersebut dan langsung menarik kasar hingga Himchan terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Yongguk

Himchan mendesah ketika lidah Yongguk mulai turun ke leher dan menjilatnya di sana, sesekali Yongguk menggigit leher putih jenjang tersebut hingga Himchan meremas surai hitamnya

Himchan yang sudah dikuasai nafsu akibat permainan lidah Yongguk pun mendorong tubuh mereka agar berjauhan, tatapan nakal dari mata sipit Himchan membuat Yongguk tertawa

" berhentilah bermain-main " dengan cepat Himchan menarik dan menurunkan celana jins Yongguk lalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Yongguk menggeram tertahan

.

Hoseok bersandar di samping ranjang dan mulai menyesap lintingan kertas berisi ganja tersebut. Dilirik Taehyung yang tertidur pulas berbalut selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Hoseok tersenyum bangga saat melihat tanda kebiruan di leher putih jenjang Taehyung

Saat dirinya mulai merasakan efek dari bendda perusak tubuh tersebut, Hoseok pun kembali ke ranjang dan membangunkan Taehyung untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena Hoseok tiba-tiba saja sakau

" Tae-hh " desah Hoseok tepat di telinga Taehyung

" enggh.. aku lelah oppa " Taehyung mendorong dada Hoseok yang terus saja menghimpitnya

Plakk.. " berani menolakku? "

Mata Taehyung terbuka dan dia menggeleng cepat " tidak oppa, aku hanya- "

" berhenti berbicara, aku akan menghukummu "

Dan selanjutnya Taehyung merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan karena Hoseok 'bermain' lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Mereka berhenti ketika Taehyung pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya

" gomawo sweetie " Hoseok mengecup kening Taehyung lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung di kamar hotel

.

Yoongi mengangguk tanda mengerti saat pengacara ayahnya memberitahu tentang rincian warisan yang akan diterima Yoongi

" aku ingin kau menjual rumah yang berada di Las Vegas dan Madrid, aku butuh modal yang besar untuk memulai bisnisku "

" maaf tuan, untuk sekarang anda belum memiliki hak untuk menjual tempat itu, anda harus- "

" meminta persetujuan ayahku atau menunggunya mati? "

Pengacara tersebut menelan kasar air liurnya, aura Yoongi terlalu tajam dan menekan " anda harus mendapat persetujuan dari ayah anda terlebih dahulu "

Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang di beri nama **MONSTER** tersebut

" ada apa? " suara lembut di seberang membuat Yoongi ingin melempar ponselnya

" aku ingin rumah di Las Vegas dan Madrid dijual "

" tapi Yoongi- "

" aku tidak peduli berapa pelacur yang kau simpan disana, sekarang hubungi pengacaramu yang brengsek ini sebelum aku menanganinya sendiri "

" baiklah sayang "

Yoongi menyeringai lalu meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar dering ponsel sang pengacara serta penyataan bahwa namja yang sedari tadi terlihat gugup itu bahwa dia akan menjual secepatnya rumah mewah yang berada di Las Vegas dan Madrid tersebut

Yoongi berbalik menatap langit biru cerah dengan awan yang terlihat jarang, cuaca yang cocok untuk berjalan-jalan dan minum kopi. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu pun muncul dan membuat Yoongi menutup matanya rapat, tidak akan dibiarkan air matanya jatuh

.

Namjoon mendorong pelan kursi roda ayahnya menuju makam mendiang ibunya, dia juga membantu ayahnya meletakkan seikat bunga di atas makam

" appa ingin kau terus mempertahankan prestasimu sekarang Namjoon-ah. Awalnya appa berpikir kau tidak memiliki ketertarikan di dunia bisnis appa namun ternyata kau menunjukkan kemajuan yang cukup bagus "

" terima kasih appa "

Tuan Kim menarik napas sejenak " appa juga ingin agar kita tidak lagi bertingkah canggung, appa tahu ini semua adalah salah appa dan appa minta maaf untuk itu "

" tidak appa, aku yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menjadi canggung saat sedang bersama appa " Namjoon meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak tuan Kim

" awasi Yongguk, appa merasa dia sudah banyak berubah sekarang "

" baik appa "

Tuan Kim menggenggam hangat tangan Namjoon yang berada di pundaknya

" kau harus tahu seperti apapun kondisimu kau tetaplah putra kebanggaan appa. Kau belum pernah mengecewakan appa selama ini dan appa harap kau tidak pernah mengecewakan appa "

" tentu saja appa, aku akan berusaha "

" lalu kapan kau akan mengenalkan appa pada Jimin? "

Namjoon terbatuk sebentar " pada acara pernikahan noona nanti, aku akan datang bersama Jimin "

" appa sudah melihatnya dan appa menyukainya, dia terlihat manis, lembut dan terlihat menyayangimu Namjoon-ah "

" begitulah appa, aku juga menyayanginya "

" lindungilah Seokjin, Jimin dan orang-orang yang sedang berjuang dan berada di pihakmu, mereka adalah hartamu yang paling berharga "

" tentu appa, bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang? udara sudah semakin dingin dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan appa "

Tuan Kim hanya mengangguk. Namjoon pun memutar kursi roda ayahnya dan mendorongnya pelan. Dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat senang bisa merasakan hal yang selama ini dirasakan Seokjin dan Namjoon berjanji akan menuruti semua permintaan ayahnya

.

Yoongi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata meski jalanan cukup ramai, dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Hoseok

" ada apa? " suara berat Hoseok mengindikasikan dua hal, dia baru saja bangun tidur atau selesai mandi

" kau sibuk? Aku ingin bertemu "

" dimana? "

" rumahmu, ini mengenai bisnis yang akan kujalani bersama Namjoon. Kuharap kau juga ikut Hoseok-ah "

" baiklah " PIP

Dan Yoongi menginjak pedalnya lebih dalam lagi sehingga membuat mobilnya melesat seperti peluru

.

" beristirahatlah appa. Aku pergi dulu "

Tuan Kim mengangguk dan mengawasi kepergian Namjoon dari cermin besar di hadapannya

" hati-hati Namjoon-ah " bisiknya

Namjoon menggeser slide ponsel dan mendapati satu pesan dari Yoongi 15 menit yang lalu

 **From : Yoongi**

 **Kau sibuk? Datanglah ke rumah Hoseok. Aku ingin membicarakan hal 'itu'**

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mengetik balasan pesan dengan cepat

 **To : Yoongi**

 **Aku segera kesana**

Ponsel Namjoon kembali bergetar saat dirinya akan masuk ke dalam mobil, tertera nama Jamnyung disana yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar

" bagaimana Jamyung-ah? "

"saya baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang anda berikan, wilayah utara dan timur sudah menjadi wilayah kekuasaan anda, "

Senyuman Namjoon semakin lebar " bagus, tapi tetaplah waspada. Aku yakin beberapa jam setelah ini Yongguk akan bertindak, antisipasi semua pergerakannya dan ambil daerah barat satu jam sebelum acara pernikahan kakakku "

" saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda tuan "

.

" jadi itu benar? " suara Junmyeon melengking tinggi

Yongguk hanya mengangguk " ya, aku juga tidak menyangka "

" kurasa kau harus cepat menyingkirkan mereka, aku tidak ingin kau hancur. Jika kau hancur maka aku juga akan hancur Yongguk-ah "

" lusa adalah pernikahan Seokjin dan aku akan menghabisi mereka pada hari itu "

Junmyeon mengangkat gelas berisi anggur miliknya " kau harus lebih cepat dari Namjoon, Yongguk-ah. Jangan biarkan bocah seperti dia mengalahkanmu "

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Yongguk membanting ponsel serta menendang meja lalu berteriak frustasi saat membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya

" ada apa? " tanya Junmyeon panik, Yongguk yang mengamuk bukanlah kondisi yang baik

" aku. aku akan menghabisinya hari ini "

" apa yang terjadi? "

Yongguk melempar gelasnya ke tembok " dia menguasai daerah utara dan timur, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Darimana dia mendapatkan orang-orang itu? "

Junmyeon memukul meja dengan keras dan berteriak frustasi seperti Yongguk. Daerah timur adalah pemasok utama dan terbesar untuk organisasi Kim. Selama ini mereka ditangani oleh Yongguk dan itu membuat keponakan tuan Kim tersebut di atas angin

" tidak, aku tidak akan menghabisinya " ujar Yongguk pelan

" eh? Kau gila? Kau membiarkan dia- "

" akan kuberi dia sesuatu yang menyakitkan agar dia tahu apa yang akan dia dapatkan jika membuatku kesal " Yongguk menyeringai lebar lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan meninggalkan Junmyeon yang diliputi rasa kesal dan bingung

.

" kukira kita akan menonton film atau melakukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada belajar untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi " gerutu Daehyun, namja Jung itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa karena rasa bosan yang berlebihan

" tes masuk yang akan kujalani sangatlah sulit dan aku ingin lulus oppa " ujar Youngjae tanpa menatap Daehyun, dirinya lelah dengan gerutuan Daehyun

" kau itu sudah sangat pintar Jae-ie "

Youngjae meletakkan bukunya dan menatap Daehyun " tapi aku akan bersaing dengan orang-orang yang lebih pintar dariku "

" peduli setan, kau akan tetap lulus bahkan tanpa mengikuti tes sialan itu "

" apa maksud oppa? "

Daehyun duduk bersila di atas sofa " dari yang kudengar dari Yoongi jika kakak perempuan Namjoon memiliki beberapa kenalan yang merupakan orang penting di Bighit University. Kau tahu aku sangat yakin jika Park Jimin akan lulus tanpa tes. Aku juga bisa membuatmu menjadi seperti Park Jimin, itu persoalan yang mudah mengingat statusku yang merupakan sahabat Namjoon "

" jadi oppa meragukan kemampuanku? "

Daehyun menggeleng lalu turun ke lantai dan melumat pelan bibir Youngjae " aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu, aku hanya benci diacuhkan olehmu "

Youngjae menahan tawanya " baiklah, tepati janji oppa atau aku akan marah sekali. Sekarang kita pergi ke dapur, akan kubuatkan popcorn untuk kita berdua "

Daehyun kembali melumat bibir Youngjae, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar hingga yeoja itu terengah-engah hampir kehabisan napas di akhir ciuman mereka

" that's my girl "

.

" modalku sudah cukup untuk memulai bisnis penjualan senjata tingkat internasional, aku menjual beberapa warisan yang kuperoleh dari orang tuaku seperti villa, resort dan beberapa persen saham "

Penjelasan Yoongi membuat kening Namjoon dan Hoseok berkerut " sebanyak itu? kau yakin akan berhasil? "

Yoongi terkekeh " aku sangat yakin "

" bagaimana jika gagal? Kau tahu aku belum- "

Telunjuk Yoongi bergoyang tepat di wajah Namjoon " aku mempelajari bisnis keluargamu Namjoon-ah dan kau adalah partner paling tepat untuk bisnisku ini "

Namjoon tersenyum " kalian harus tahu jika aku sudah menguasai daerah selatan, utara dan timur "

Hoseok menepuk pundak Namjoon " kau brengsek Namjoon-ah, aku berani bertaruh jika kepala Yongguk sedang terbakar sekarang "

Yoongi tertawa keras " aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah dingin itu berubah menjadi wajah kesal "

Namjoon mengangkat kaleng sodanya tinggi-tinggi " kita akan mengganti ini dengan wine berkualitas tinggi saat acara penobatan diriku menjadi pemimpin organisasi "

Hoseok juga ikut mengangkat kaleng sodanya tinggi-tinggi " untuk kejayaan yang sudah mulai terlihat "

Yoongi tersenyum miring " dan untuk kehancuran mereka yang selama ini berada di atas "

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk.. ketiga kaleng soda tersebut beradu cukup keras

" seharusnya kita mengajak Daehyun " ujar Hoseok setelah menghabiskan sodanya hingga setengah

" dia akan hadir saat acara penobatanku Hoseok-ah " Namjoon membuka kaleng sodanya yang baru

" apa alasanmu memilih Daehyun? "

Namjoon menatap Yoongi " tatapannya. Dia menyimpan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan aku menyukai itu. aku juga tidak ingin orang seperti dia menjadi lawanku karena itu aku bergerak lebih cepat "

" dia sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Yoo Youngjae " Hoseok membakar ujung rokoknya. Ilwoo sedang pergi ke Macau dan itu membuat Hoseok bebas melakukan apappun di rumah ini

" Youngjae? " suara Yoongi sedikit naik, yang dia tahu Youngjae merupakan kekasih dari Seunghoon, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuat Yoongi kewalahan saat adu fisik

Hoseok mengangguk " ya, aku mendengar percakapan beberapa yeoja di kafetaria dua hari lalu. Beberapa dari mereka iri karena Youngjae berhasil menarik simpati Daehyun dan beberapa dari mereka merasa kasihan karena Daehyun merupakan teman kita "

" apa ada yang salah? " tanya Namjoon

" seperti kita punya reputasi yang baik saja di sekolah, asal kau tahu Jimin tidak memiliki teman karena mereka takut padamu Namjoon-ah " Hoseok menghembus asap rokoknya

" apa kita sejahat itu? aku tidak tahu jika kita mempunyai reputasi seperti itu "

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya " dan kau harus tahu jika Jimin sedang ingin diperkenalkan dengan ayahmu, dia berkata dia meragukan keseriusanmu terhadapnya "

" kalian tahu dengan pasti kenapa aku belum memperkenalkan Jimin pada appa tapi jangan khawatir aku berencana melenyapkan Yongguk setelah acara pernikahan Seokjin noona "

Hoseok tersedak cola karena mendengar perkataan Namjoon " benarkah? Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? "

Namjoon mengangguk singkat "jika aku membiarkannya hidup maka dia masih punya kesempatan untuk balas dendam dan mengambil alih kekuasaanku, akan lain ceritanya jika dia kulenyapkan selamanya "

" nice idea " ujar Yoongi

.

" jadi lusa? Astaga jantungku berdebar kencang " Seokjin meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan dada, Jihoo yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum

" aku juga merasakan hal yang sama "

Seokjin menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoo dan menatapnya lembut " oppa harus tahu jika aku menyanggupi menikah dengan oppa bukan karena ingin membuatku merasa aman atau memajukan bisnis keluarga. Aku menyanggupinya karena aku merasa harus menyanggupinya. Mungkin kita belum saling mencintai sekarang namun aku yakin kita akan saling mencintai nanti "

Jihoo mengecup pipi dan dahi Seokjin " aku mencintaimu sejak dulu Jin-ie dan masih tetap mencintaimu hingga sekarang dan nanti "

" gomawo oppa " Seokjin lalu memeluk erat Jihoo, dalam hatinya dia bersyukur bisa bertemu namja seperti Woo Jihoo

.

Taehyung meletakkan tasnya lalu berbaring, dihembuskan napas panjang sembari mengingat apa yang dia lakukan bersama Hoseok. Taehyung sedikit kecewa saat mendapati dirinya sendirian di kamar hotel yang disewa Hoseok

" meski kau bertingkah memuakkan entah mengapa aku sangat menyayangimu oppa "

Taehyung mengecup foto Hoseok dan dirinya di layar ponselnya, foto yang diambil beberapa menit sebelum mereka melakukan seks

.

Himchan tersenyum pada sekretarisnya yang baru saja memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan. Undangan pernikahan dari teman sekelasnya saat SMA dulu yang juga merupakan sepupu dari namja yang sangat dicintainya. Undangan pernikahan berwarna hijau dengan tulisan emas itu dibacanya sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya

 **The Wedding**

 **Woo Jihoo & Kim Seokjin**

 **Invite you to join us**

 **In celebrating of our wedding party on :**

 **Friday, 25** **th** **October**

 **At 19:00**

 **Golden King's Hotel and Ballroom**

 **Gangnam, South of Korea**

Himchan membuang undangan tersebut ke lantai, menginjaknya dengan hells merah menyala dengan penuh emosi

.

Jimin mengamati wajahnya yang baru saja melakukan perawatan, dia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati wajahnya bersih tanpa noda seperti biasa

" bagaimana kau bisa secantik ini Jimin-ie " Jimin bermonolog ria

" perawatan anda yang selanjutnya sudah siap nona " ujar yeoja dengan wajah manis tersebut, Jimin pun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mengikuti yeoja yang sejak dua jam yang lalu bersama dirinya

Sebenarnya Jimin berencana untuk melakukan perawatan wajah dan tubuhnya lusa namun lusa adalah hari pernikahan kakak dari kekasihnya dan pada hari itu juga Namjoon akan memperkenalkan dirinya pada sang ayah

" kuharap ayahnya meyukaiku dan merestui hubungan kami " batin Jimin penuh harap

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya di tengah jadwal kuliah yang padat chapter 4 ini selesai juga. Di chapter depan akan ada pernikahan Seokjin dan Jihoo namun ada juga yang akan meninggal huhuhu.. ada seseorang dari masa lalu yang kehadirannya mengancam Youngjae dan Daehyun juga kekasih Yoongi atau lebih tepatnya orang yang dicintai Yoongi juga akan muncul jadi Yoongi gak bakalan jones disini

Don't be silent reader ne

Gomawo *bow90degrees


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

" lakukan dengan cepat dan bersih, seseorang harus tahu seberapa besar konsekuensi jika membuatku kesal " ucap Yongguk dingin dengan mata yang menatap hamparan gedung bertingkat yang bercahaya di depannya

" saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda tuan " namja bertubuh kecil dan kurus itu membungkuk sopan

" kau tahu akibatnya jika mengecewakanku, Dongwoon-ah "

Namja bernama Kim Dongwoon itu menyeringai " ya tuan. Karena itu saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda "

" pergilah "

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Dongwoon meninggalkan Yongguk di ruangannya. Jauh di dalam hatinya Yongguk sedikit tidak tega jika harus bertindak seperti ini karena tuan Kim adalah orang yang menyelamatkan Yongguk yang saat itu hampir terjatuh ke dalam jurang, jika tidak ada orang yang berstatus ayah dari Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon itu mungkin saja Yongguk hanya mencapai umur 6 tahun namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain, mengambil tindakan ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk Yongguk menampar Namjoon secara tidak langsung. Namja bertubuh tegap itu menarik napas panjang sebelum meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membuat hatinya kembali menjadi terkendali lagi, cukup lama dia mendengar nada sambung hingga hampir membuatnya menginjak benda canggih berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut namun suara di seberang yang merespon panggilannya membuat semua emosi Yongguk menguap

" nde oppa "

Yongguk menarik napas panjang " kau dimana, Hime? Aku membutuhkanmu saat ini "

.

Jari telunjuk Namjoon mengetuk pelan permukaan stir mobilnya sementara angin laut terus menghempas wajahnya karena kaca jendela mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka. Namja Kim itu menarik napas berat untuk yang kesekian kali dalam satu setengah jam ini. Setelah dari rumah Hoseok dia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah seperti yang dia katakan pada kedua sahabatnya. Ingatannya kembali pada sebuah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuatnya merasa ragu dengan keputusan yang sudah dibuat

Flashback

" aku muak! " teriak bocah berusia 9 tahun itu lalu membanting pedang kayu yang sudah digenggamnya hampir seharian ini. Sementara bocah yang berusia 3 tahun diatasnya itu hanya menatap datar padanya

" kau ingin menyerah? Kurasa kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan samchon siang tadi "

Bocah berusia 9 tahun yang tidak lain adalah Namjoon itu melangkah tergesa-gesa ke arah Yongguk yang masih duduk dengan tenang

" jika bukan karena kau aku mungkin sedang berada di kamar bersama noona beserta susu hangat dan cookies coklat buatannya "

Sudut bibir Yongguk terangkat ke atas " aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi lemah Namjoon-ah, itu akan membuat samchon dan aku menjadi malu. Kau pikir dihajar sekelompok bocah ingusan itu bisa membuat samchon bangga? Kau mencoreng wajahnya "

" peduli setan! Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan menjadi kuat! "

Yongguk mencengkram kerah Namjoon " kau harus peduli! Kau harus peduli untuk menjadi kuat! Agar tidak ada yang menghajarmu lagi! Agar tidak ada yang menyepelekanmu lagi! Agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi! Agar- " perkataan Yongguk terhenti karena suaranya yang sudah terdengar serak menahan tangis, dilepas cengkramannya pada kerah Namjoon

" agar kau tidak menjadi sepertiku, kau tidak akan kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi karena kau lemah "

" h-hyung "

Yongguk berbalik lalu meraih tas punggungnya " aku akan membelamu di depan samchon, aku akan berjuang sampai mati untukmu dan aku akan mematahkan kayu yang selalu digunakan samchon untuk memukulmu. Aku akan melakukan itu semua jika kau berhasil melampauiku, bocah "

Flashback end

" maafkan aku hyung tapi kau sudah keterlaluan dan ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikanmu "

.

Jihoo berulang kali menghela napas dan menyeka keringat di dahinya, pagi ini adalah acara pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan Seokjin

" astaga, aku bisa pingsan jika seperti ini terus " pemimpin yakuza Jepang yang cukup ditakuti itu tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan segugup ini

" tenangkan dirimu hyung " ujar Namjoon dari pintu, adik Seokjin itu terlihat tampan dengan tuksedo hitam serta surai blonde pucat yang disisir rapi ke belakang

" apa Seokjin sudah siap? "

Namjoon menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas dan menghirup aromanya sebelum menyesap perlahan liquid berwarna merah tua itu " tentu saja jadi jangan terlihat gugup, jangan membuat noona kecewa dan malu. Aku akan langsung melubangi kepalamu jika hal itu terjadi "

Jihoo terkekeh, Namjoon jarang berbicara dengannya namun sekali namja itu berbicara maka mulutnya akan diisi dengan ancaman. Namjoon masih belum yakin melepaskan Seokjin untuk dirinya dan Jihoo sangat memahami itu, Seokjin adalah kakak sekaligus ibu untuk Namjoon jadi tidak heran jika namja bersurai blonde pucat itu merasa sedikit tidak rela

" tidak akan Namjoon-ah, mana Yongguk? "

Namjoon menggeleng " aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini, sekarang bersiaplah. Acara pemberkatannya setengah jam lagi "

Jihoo mengangguk dan memperhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa dia sempurna untuk hari yang sempurna ini

.

Tokk.. tok.. suara pintu diketuk membuat lima orang maid di ruangan tersebut menoleh, Seokjin yang baru saja selesai dirias wajahnya mengisyaratkan pada seorang maid yang berdiri membukakan pintu. Napas Seokjin tercekat saat melihat Yongguk dengan seringai andalannya saat pintu terbuka

" kau sangat cantik " puji Yongguk dengan suara berat dan rendahnya, namja bertubuh tegap dengan surai hitam cepak itu melangkah masuk dan membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan terkecuali Seokjin menunduk hormat padanya

" keluarlah kalian semua " perintah Yongguk dan hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat ruangan tersebut hanya dihuni oleh Yongguk dan Seokjin

" apa yang kau perbuat disini? " Seokjin berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya dengan menggenggam bantal berwarna putih yang sedari tadi tergeletak begitu saja di lantai

" hanya ingin melihatmu dan memastikan jika kau sudah siap, aku punya tanggung jawab untuk mengantar sepupuku yang cantik ini ke gereja "

" keluar " ujar Seokjin dingin berbanding terbalik dengan mentalnya yang sudah jatuh sejak kaki Yongguk melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan

Yongguk berjongkok dan menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah datar serta bibir bawah yang bergetar milik Seokjin " kenapa aku jadi sedikit tidak rela jika kau dinikahi oleh Jihoo? Apa karena aku mulai menyayangimu? Ah.. sepertinya aku sudah membawa perasaanku "

Seokjin mengangkat sudut bibirnya " berhentilah membual "

Greep.. Yongguk memeluk Seokjin secepat yang dia bisa, bahkan sepupunya itu tidak sempat menolaknya

" lepas " Seokjin berusaha mendorong tubuh Yongguk yang sedang memeluknya erat namun usahanya sia-sia, anak dari saudara ayahnya itu malah memeluknya semakin erat

Yongguk menggeleng " hanya 5 menit, aku janji hanya 5 menit setelah ini aku mungkin tidak bisa memelukmu seperti ini lagi "

Gerakan Seokjin pun terhenti. Meski membenci Yongguk atas apa yang namja itu perbuat padanya namun jauh di dalam hatinya Seokjin sangat menyayangi Yongguk, sepupunya yang kejam itu

" lupakan semuanya Yongguk-ah, lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi " bisik Seokjin

" aku sedang berusaha, doakan aku berhasil " Yongguk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Seokjin dalam, beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya mendarat tepat di dahi Seokjin dan keduanya kompak untuk menutup mata. Ponsel Yongguk yang bergetar di saku jas membuat keduanya membuka mata, Yongguk lalu bangkit dan melihat ponselnya sementara Seokjin mengecek kembali riasan wajahnya

" sebentar lagi Namjoon akan datang kesini, aku akan pergi karena bocah itu tidak pernah menyukaiku " Yongguk berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namja bermarga Bbang itu sempat berhenti sejenak di depan pintu sebelum membukanya dan keluar

.

Daehyun mengumpat pelan karena Youngjae tidak kunjung menjawab telepon darinya

" apa yang terjadi? " tanya Hoseok, namja bermarga sama dengannya itu membetulkan letak jasnya

" Youngjae, dia tidak menjawab teleponku "

Hoseok menyodorkan cola pada Daehyun " mungkin dia sedang sibuk, kau tahu bagaimana yeoja menaruh konsentrasi penuh saat mereka sedang merias diri. Santailah "

Daehyun berdecak " aku bahkan terus menghubunginya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, apa mungkin dia sedang bersama namja lain? "

" astaga Jung Daehyun, singkirkan pikiran burukmu. Mungkin saja Youngjae sedang mengemudi jadi dia tidak bisa menjawab telepon darimu "

" dimana noona? " Namjoon yang baru saja kembali dari mengecek Jihoo di hotel menepuk pelan pundak Daehyun. Bungsu Kim itu rela bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk memastikan baik Seokjin maupun Jihoo sudah mempersiapkan diri, Namjoon terlihat lebih berisik dibandingkan Jimin hari ini

" di kamar " jawab Daehyun pendek

" oh " Namjoon pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar Seokjin di lantai 2 sementara Daehyun terus mengumpat bahkan hampir membanting ponselnya jika saja Hoseok tidak memberi tanda kalau Seokjin sudah berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Namjoon dan tuan Kim yang menghampiri mereka

.

Jimin memasuki gereja dengan tenang, dia tersenyum saat tidak menemukan Namjoon. Dirinya yakin jika namja itu masih berada di rumah bersama Seokjin

" selamat pagi Youngjae-ssi " sapa Jimin pada Youngjae yang pagi itu terlihat segar dengan dress selutut berwarna biru, surai coklat Youngjae dibiarkan tergerai dengan polesan make up tipis

" selamat pagi Jimin-ssi, kau terlihat cantik seperti biasa " Youngjae tidak berbohong, dress berwarna merah milik Jimin semakin membuat yeoja kesayangan Kim Namjoon itu terlihat mempesona

" apa kau datang bersama Daehyun? "

Youngjae menggeleng " tidak, aku datang sendiri. Dae oppa bersama Namjoon oppa dan Hoseok oppa akan mengikuti mobil Seokjin unnie saat menuju kesini "

Jimin mengangguk mengerti " jadi Yoongi oppa disini? "

Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gereja " baru 5 menit yang lalu aku melihatnya berdiri di dekat altar namun tidak lagi terlihat sekarang "

" Yoongi oppa memang suka datang dan pergi seenaknya, oh bagaimana keadaan Junhong? Kudengar dia cedera saat bertanding kemarin "

" dia baik, hanya saja dia harus istirahat total selama dua hari ini. Cedera di kaki kanannya akan menjadi parah jika dipaksakan untuk terus bergerak "

" kuharap dia cepat sembuh, sampaikan salamku padanya jika kau menjenguknya "

Youngjae tersenyum " bagaimana jika kau menyampaikannya sendiri? Aku berencana menjenguknya setelah acara pemberkatan ini selesai "

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya " bagaimana ya, aku sebenarnya emm.. kau tahu jika aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Junhong, entah kenapa tapi aku merasa jika semua orang di sekolah- "

" tidak ingin menjadi temanmu? Kau terlalu cepat menyerah Jimin-ssi. Beberapa dari mereka ingin menjadi temanmu "

Mata Jimin berbinar, dia sedikit tertekan dengan kondisi-tidak-memiliki-teman yang dirasakannya " benarkah? "

" tentu, bagaimana jika kita bertukar nomor ponsel sebagai awal dari persahabatan kita? "

" gomawo Youngjae-ssi " Jimin memberikan ponselnya pada Youngjae, kekasih Jung Daehyun itu lalu mengetik dengan cepat

" hei, kupikir kau datang bersama Namjoon "

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi di sampingnya " tidak, oppa menyuruhku untuk datang kesini lebih awal "

" ini nomor ponselku " ujar Youngjae sembari mengembalikan ponsel Jimin

" berikan ponselmu "

Alis Yoongi terangkat " kalian bertukar nomor ponsel? "

" tentu, apa ada yang salah? " tanya Jimin

Yoongi menggeleng " tidak ada "

" oh, itu pengantin prianya " Youngjae menepuk lutut Jimin

" astaga, calon suami Seokjin unnie sangat tampan " Jimin meremas sandaran bangku gereja

Yoongi menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Jimin dan direspon dengan tatapan bingung khas Park Jimin " untuk apa? "

" air liurmu mengalir deras "

Jimin lalu mendorong punggung Yoongi, beruntung namja itu tidak jatuh tersungkur

" sialan kau oppa "

Wedding March pun berkumandang saat dua anak kecil yang memegang keranjang berisi bunga masuk diikuti Seokjin bersama ayahnya, tuan Kim yang tersenyum penuh wibawa pada orang-orang di dalam gereja. Ada Namjoon yang mendorong kursi roda ayahnya diikuti Yongguk

" apa yang dikonsumsi oleh kakak Kim Namjoon sehingga dia menjadi begitu cantik? Lihatlah kulitnya yang sangat bersinar itu " bisik Youngjae

" Seokjin unnie memang sangat cantik, bahkan awalnya aku tidak percaya jika dia adalah kakak dari Namjoon oppa " Jimin pun ikut berbisik

" kenapa? "

" coba kau lihat senyuman mereka, senyuman Seokjin unnie terlihat tulus dan hangat dan senyuman Namjoon oppa lebih mirip dengan seringai jahat "

" kau benar " kedua yeoja itu terkikik geli dan langsung mendapat deheman serta lirikan tajam dari Yoongi

Jimin lalu tersenyum pada Namjoon yang sempat meliriknya dan Youngjae langsung duduk saat Daehyun menghampirinya, kekasihnya itu mengenakan tuksedo hitam serta surai yang tersisir rapi ke belakang. Jika diperhatikan baik Namjoon, Hoseok, Daehyun maupun Yoongi menyisir rapi surai mereka ke belakang

" kenapa tidak menjawab telepon dariku? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu " bisik Daehyun karena Jihoo dan Seokjin sudah tiba di depan altar dan mengucapkan janji pernikahan

" kupikir aku akan terlambat jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak merespon telepon darimu oppa, kau sendiri yang berkata agar aku tidak boleh terlambat "

Daehyun menggenggam tangan kiri Youngjae " lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, aku hampir kabur dari tanggung jawab mengantar pengantin wanita karena berpikir sesuatu terjadi padamu "

" maafkan aku "

Yoongi serta Hoseok menahan tawa saat melihat wajah kesal Namjoon ketika Jihoo melumat bibir Seokjin setelah keduanya saling bertukar cincin

" setelah ini kita pulang bersama " ujar Daehyun

" aku membawa mobilku sendiri oppa "

Daehyun berdecak kesal, dia tidak suka jika Youngjae membantah perkataannya

" akan kuurus mobilmu itu "

" aku akan menjenguk Junhong setelah acara ini berakhir "

" akan kuantar kau kesana tapi aku tidak akan bertemu Choi Junhong "

" aku pergi bersama Jimin "

Daehyun mendelik " geez, akan kuantar kalian kesana dan jangan membantah lagi "

Youngjae hanya menghela napas lelah setelah itu. Dia menyayangi Daehyun namun dia tidak menyukai sifat overprotektif Daehyun

.

" menjenguk Junhong? Kau mengenalnya? "

Jimin mengangguk " aku pergi bersama Youngjae dan Daehyun oppa "

Namjoon lalu mengecup dahi Jimin " baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu dan jangan lupa untuk datang malam ini "

" tentu oppa, sampai jumpa " Jimin pun keluar dari mobil Namjoon, dirinya dibuat heran dengan sikap Namjoon yang menyuruhnya untuk bertemu di mobil padahal mereka bisa saja bertemu di dalam gereja

Namjoon menghubungi Jamyung untuk mengutus beberapa orangnya agar mengawal dan menjaga Jimin hingga ke rumah sakit

" ayo jalan "

Kedua alis Namjoon terangkat saat Yongguk masuk ke dalam mobilnya

" eh? "

Yongguk melonggarkan dasinya " aku kembali bersamamu, mobilku berubah menjadi menyebalkan "

.

Jamyung keluar dari lift dengan menenteng sebuah tas jinjing berukuran cukup besar, yeoja berkulit bersih itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah dipesankan Namjoon untuknya dengan santai. Ketukan ujung hells di lantai marmer menggema di kamar yang cukup besar tersebut, Jamyung membuka dan mengeluarkan isi tas yang ternyata merupakan sebuah Mcmilan TAC 50 sesampainya dia di balkon kamar. Sebuah senyum menyeramkan terukir di bibir semerah darah itu, dengan cepat dia merangkai senjata yang dapat membunuh target dengan jarak 2865 meter dan tidak menimbulkan suara tersebut di balkon lalu mengarahkan pada salah satu balkon di hotel yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hotel tempat pernikahan Seokjin dan Jihoo

.

Namja dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh kurusnya itu merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu menunduk untuk menyeret tubuh tidak bernyawa yang berada tepat di kakinya. Setelah memastikan bagasi mobilnya terkunci rapat, namja itu lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah Bugatti Veyron yang merupakan mobil yang ditumpangi tuan Kim

.

Ballroom hotel tersebut diubah menjadi seperti istana abad pertengahan Eropa, Seokjin dan Jihoo sibuk menyapa dan berbicara dengan para tamu yang hadir. Di sudut ruangan yang lain ada Hoseok dan Taehyung yang terlihat bersemangat mencicipi kue dan Yoongi yang sibuk mengambil foto Seokjin dari berbagai sudut bahkan dia sempat membuat fotografer yang disewa Jihoo kesal setengah mati

" jika aku yang menjadi fotografernya maka aku akan menghantam kepala Yoongi dengan botol wine " ujar Taehyung saat melihat tingkah Yoongi

Hoseok terkekeh " Yoongi itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Namjoon jika sudah menyangkut Seokjin noona "

" aku masih tetap tidak menyukainya "

Hoseok mencubit pipi Taehyung " astaga kau pendendam sekali nona Kim "

" semua yeoja normal akan menjadi sepertiku jika pernah diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh Min Yoongi "

" sudahlah " Hoseok mengecup pipi putih Taehyung lalu kedua matanya membulat saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan long dress berwarna merah menyala yang sedang berjalan bersama namja yang Hoseok ketahui adalah kakak dari Choi Junhong

" brengsek " umpatnya pelan

Ada juga Daehyun yang berulang kali meminum cocktail karena Youngjae seperti mengacuhkan dirinya saat berbicara dengan Seunghoon dan Mino. Daehyun bahkan ingin mencungkil mata Mino karena namja bermarga Song itu terus menatap dada Youngjae

" kau pasti berhasil Jae-ie, aku yakin " ujar Seunghoon, namja yang akan menjadi pemimpin organisasi mafia Lee itu menyodorkan segelas cocktail pada Youngjae

" aku juga berharap seperti itu oppa, tesnya akan diadakan lusa dan aku sudah merasakan gugup sejak seminggu yang lalu "

" kau berlebihan Jae-ie " tawa Mino, namja itu lalu memukul pelan perut Seunghoon saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan long dress merah berjalan ke arah Seokjin dan Jihoo

" siapa dia Hoon-ah? "

" siapa? eh? Choi Siwon berada di sini? "

Mino berdecak sebal " yeoja yang sedang berbicara dengan Seokjin noona dan Jihoo hyung "

Daehyun dan Youngjae juga ikut melihat ke arah dimana Mino melihat hingga tidak berkedip. Jujur saja tenggorokan Daehyun tercekat karena yeoja itu terlihat menggairahkan dengan long dress berwarna merah terang yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih itu dan jangan lupakan gundukan di depan dada yang seperti akan keluar jika tidak ada bustier

" itu istri kelima Siwon oppa, Jeon Jungkook " jawab Youngjae santai

" Siwon? Choi Siwon? Kakak Junhong? Kudengar dia memiliki hubungan yang tidak bagus dengan Namjoon " ujar Mino

Youngjae mengangguk " mereka menikah 3 tahun lalu di LA namun pernikahan tersebut tidak diketahui oleh orang luar "

" astaga, dia bahkan terlihat seumuran dengan Junhong "

" dia 1 tahun lebih muda dari Junhong "

Seunghoon menyesap anggurnya " uang membuat segala yang mustahil menjadi kenyataan. Tapi aku masih saja penasaran bagaimana dia bisa berada disini "

" Siwon brengsek itu sialnya adalah teman Seokjin noona dan mereka tidak memperdulikan perasaanku. Astaga, entah apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi sekarang " Namjoon pun bergabung bersama Jimin

" mana Hoseok dan Taehyung? "

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya " tadi mereka sedang mencoba beberapa kue namun sekarang aku tidak melihat mereka lagi "

" oppa " Jimin menarik ujung jas Namjoon dan merengut lucu, Youngjae jadi ikut terkekeh bersama Seunghoon

" baiklah, astaga " Namjoon menggandeng Jimin berjalan menuju ayahnya untuk diperkenalkan, Yongguk yang melihat itu hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi meskipun dia sedang saat ingin membunuh Namjoon karena baru saja diberitahu jika wilayah barat juga sudah dikuasai oleh sepupunya itu, dirinya hanya mendapat tanggung jawab beberapa klub malam serta restoran di sekitar Apgeujong

" appa, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu "

Tuan Kim membalikkan kursi rodanya dan tersenyum pada Namjoon

" ini Jimin, dia kekasihku "

" aku Park Jimin, senang berkenalan dengan anda " ujar Jimin sedikit gugup

" dia manis, apa kalian sudah lama menjalin hubungan? "

Namjoon mengangguk singkat " cukup lama, aku bahkan sudah mengenal ayahnya dengan baik "

" mungkin kalian berdua bisa menyusul Seokjin dan Jihoo " goda tuan Kim dan sukses membuat wajah Jimin memerah hingga ke telinga

Ponsel di saku jas Namjoon bergetar dan membuat namja Kim itu melirik ke arah Yongguk yang sedang dihampiri Himchan, sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya

Pett.. ruangan menjadi gelap karena listrik yang padam, terdengar beberapa protes dan umpatan karena tidak menyangka jika hal seperti ini bisa terjadi

" astaga, Gukkie " Himchan terlonjak hingga cairan cocktail mengenai bagian depan dressnya, tanpa berpikir jika Yongguk sedang ingin menggapai tangannya, Himchan berlari menuju balkon yang langsung disusul Yongguk

Tepat saat cahaya lampu kembali menerangi balkon, saat itu juga Yongguk terjatuh dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ekspresi kesakitan dan kesal tergambar jelas di wajah Bang Yongguk. Himchan pun berteriak histeris bersama hampir separuh tamu yang hadir karena bagian depan kemeja putih Yongguk memiliki noda darah. Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu pun panik, Jihoo langsung menarik Seokjin berlari keluar sementara Namjoon hanya menggandeng santai lengan Jimin yang menatapnya bingung. Daehyun menarik atau lebih tepat menyeret Youngjae sedangkan Seunghoon tetap berdiri disana, mata sipitnya melihat ke arah balkon

" cari tahu siapa yang melakukannya dan bawa Yongguk ke rumah sakit " teriak tuan Kim murka

" Kim Namjoon! " teriak Himchan dan membuat Namjoon berbalik, dia sempat bergeser sedikit karena beberapa namja sedang membawa tubuh Yongguk keluar

" kau akan menyesal " ancam Himchan yang hanya ditanggapi pandangan meremehkan dari Namjoon, dia memeluk pinggang Jimin lalu berbalik

" perkenalkan aku pada snipermu yang luar biasa itu, aku berencana meminta bantuannya untuk melenyapkan Siwon dan mengambil kembali Jungkook " bisik Yoongi saat Namjoon hendak masuk ke dalam mobil

" tentu "

.

Seharusnya Namjoon merasa senang sekarang, dia berhasil membuat Yongguk tertembak dan sekarang tinggal menunggu dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi untuk memberi tahu bahwa Yongguk harus segera dimakamkan. Ya, seharusnya Namjoon membuat sebuah pesta besar setelah ini. Namun disinilah dia, di tepi jalan yang ramai dengan Seokjin yang meraung putus asa sembari menatap mobil yang sudah hangus bersama seseorang yang diyakini sudah menjadi abu. Seseorang yang berstatus ayah Namjoon dan Seokjin

" aarrrgh " tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan tangisan Seokjin, bahkan Namjoon pun memilih berdiri di samping kakaknya tanpa berbuat apapun. Dia tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa

.

" bagaimana? " tanya Himchan, wajah cantik milik bangsawan Kim itu terlihat basah karena air mata

Kyungsoo membuka kacamatanya " aku berhasil tapi- "

Himchan langsung menarik Kyungsoo masuk kembali ke dalam ruang operasi

" berhasil? Dia selamat? Yongguk masih hidup bukan? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk " pelurunya cukup tajam bahkan sampai menempus rompi anti peluru dan merobek kulit dadanya namun dia cukup beruntung karena peluru tersebut secara ajaib terjepit pada tulang dadanya, karena itu aku belum bisa memastikan kapan dia sadar dari koma "

Himchan menghembuskan napas lega " bisakah kau membantuku? "

Kyungsoo menatap Himchan dengan pandangan bingung namun dia mengangguk saat mengingat apa yang pernah yeoja itu lakukan padanya

" apa itu? "

" katakan pada semua orang jika Bang Yongguk telah meninggal "

Mata Kyungso membulat " a-apa? kau gila? Yongguk tidak- "

Himchan menggeleng " jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka sama saja dengan kau membunuhnya Soo-ah "

Namja bermarga Do itu terlihat berpikir cukup lama menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas keras " aku melakukannya karena kau pernah menyelamatkan hidupku "

Himchan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Kyungsoo " terima kasih Soo-ah, terima kasih "

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Himchan " ya, aku akan mengurus semuanya "

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga di tengah banyaknya deadline *lega

Sampaikan pendapat dan saran kalian di kotak review

*gomawo


End file.
